The Swan Prince
by Canary789
Summary: Di suatu negeri makmur bernama Agape, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang terkenal kecantikannya bernama Yurio. Banyak yang mencintai Yurio, tapi semua selalu ditolaknya. Suatu hari seorang penyihir jahat mengubahnya menjadi seekor angsa putih dan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah dengan cinta sejati. Mampukah pangeran muda ini menemukan cara untuk sembuh dari kutukannya?
1. CH1 - The Prince of Agape

_Notes : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita sebenarnya. Alternate universe dari Fairy Tale Swan Lake karya Hans Andersen. Mungkin beberapa karakter agak berbeda dengan yang ada di film aslinya, untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita dalam cerita ini. JJ yang asli ga ngomong ala banci, tapi dibikin gini biar ceritanya jadi agak santai aja. Untuk penggemar JJ, mohon maaf ya jika karakternya jadi seperti ini._

Added notes : Maaf saya membuat beberapa perubahan pada chapter ini untuk menyesuaikan dengan lanjutan ceritanya.

 _Enjoy the story ^^_

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu, di sebuah negeri yang jauh, terdapat sebuah kerjaaan yang sangat makmur dan indah bernama kerajaan Agape. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang tampan, jujur, dan bijaksana bernama King Viktor. Di bawah pemerintahan raja bijaksana ini, negeri Agape selalu maju dan disegani oleh negeri di sekirarnya. Sayang, cerita ini tidak menceritakan mengenai raja tampan berambut perak ini. Suatu hari sang raja jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran dari negeri Eros, dan dengan seenaknya pergi keluar dari cerita ini untuk mengejar lelaki yang dicintainya secara sepihak itu. Selama pengejarannya yang tanpa izin pengarang ini, King Viktor mempercayakan pemerintahan kerajaan itu sepenuhnya pada adik angkatnya, Prince Yurio.

Seperti kakaknya, Prince Yurio juga terkenal dengan keelokan rupa dan kecakapannya. Bahkan, ketampanan pangeran muda dengan rambut emas selembut kain sutera dan mata biru seperti warna langit di siang hari ini sampai terkenal di seluruh negeri. Sayang di balik ketampanan di wajahnya, pangeran ini juga dikenal dengan sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat dan juga perkataannya yang kasar. Untungnya dengan bantuan dari guru tutor etika mereka, Lilia, setidaknya sekarang Yurio lebih banyak diam jika dihadapkan dengan para penggemarnya yang datang dari berbagai manca negara hanya untuk melihat sosoknya yang elok.

Hanya ada 1 hal yang bisa langsung membuat kesabaran dari pangeran muda ini langsung meledak. Negeri Eros dan babi, 2 kata itu merupakan hal yang paling dibenci oleh Yurio. Alasan Yurio sangat membenci keduanya tidak lain adalah karena hal berikut adalah penyebab ia bertengkar dan berpisah dengan King Victor. Yurio tidak akan ragu untuk menendang siapapun jika ada yang membicarakan mengenai hal itu. Sejak saat itu, kedua hal itu menjadi hal terlarang untuk dibicarakan di istana.

Sayangnya, di antara para penggemarnya, ternyata Yurio memiliki seorang fans dari negeri Eros yang selalu setia untuk mendatanginya hanya untuk sekedar menggodanya atau untuk menarik perhatiannya. Fans keras kepala ini adalah seorang black witch dari negeri Eros, namanya adalah Jean Jacques dan biasa dipanggil JJ. Witch JJ sudah berjuang sejak zaman Nona Menir, bolak balik datang ke istana Agape untuk membantu keperluan istana. Tidak peduli kalau hubungan antara negeri Agape dan negeri Eros sedang baik maupun sedang buruk, panas atau hujan, terkadang ditangkap polisi karena dikira pedofilia, tapi tetap tidak bosan-bosannya ia datang walau akhirnya pasti digampar oleh pangeran Yurio yang galak dan ganas.

Suatu hari, negeri Eros terkena bencana kelaparan sehingga JJ datang kepada Yurio untuk meminta bantuan dari negeri mereka. Sayangnya karena kecemburuan buta dari pangeran muda ini karena kakak angkatnya menghilang karena mengejar pangeran negeri Eros yang juga sedang menghilang, Yurio sudah terlalu sensi dengan negeri Eros tersebut.

" Prince, kumohon, bantulah negeri kami! Ribuan warga kami kelaparan karena wabah penyakit pada ternak yang tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya. Kumohon jangan tolak lagi menteri yang datang ke sini dan bukalah jalur perdagangan lagi dengan negeri kami..." kata JJ memelas.

" Udahlah, gw ga pengen bantu negeri lo sama sekali. Udah sana pegi..." jawab Yurio dengan dingin tanpa memandang wajah JJ sama sekali.

JJ masih enggan beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak. " Kenapa, Prince? Padahal negeri kita sudah bersahabat sejak dulu dan negeri kami selalu membantu negerimu saat kau sedang kesusahan. Mengapa kau tidak mau membantu negeri kami sekarang?"

Yurio menggeleng kepalanya dengan kesal. " Sudahlah, gw ga mau mendengar apapun mengenai negeri Eros ataupun pangeran lu yang gemuk seperti babi itu. Pergi sana!"

" Babi...?" JJ berpikir sebentar, " Ah, aku tahu, rupanya kau enggan membantu kami karena sebenarnya kau cemburu dengan pangeran Yuri dari negeri kami ya...? Kau cemburu karena ternyata ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tampan di bawah bimbingan dari King Victor, karena itu kau memusuhinya...?"

Yurio segera memukul meja dengan kesal, " Enak saja! Sok tahu lu! Pegi sekarang!" Pangeran ini melempari JJ dengan berbagai furniture di sekitarnya.

JJ pun mengangguk puas karena ia tahu jawabannya benar tepat sasaran. Walau kepalanya jadi penuh dengan benjol, ia jadi tahu masalah besar dari pangeran idolanya ini.

" Jadi intinya Prince ingin King Victor balik sayang am kamu kan...?" JJ melirik dengan senyum penuh makna berkembang di mulutnya.

Yurio pun terdiam dengan wajah sangat merah. Yurio tidak mengatakan apapun, dan JJ langsung paham apa yang harus ia lakukan. " Mestinya situ bilang dari awal kalo lagi ada problemo dengan cyinta~ Oke, saatnya Mimi Peri bereaksi~~~" JJ mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya.

" Wait... mau apa lu?" Yurio tiba-tiba punya feeling buruk.

" OKAY! IT'S JJ TIME!" teriak penyihir ini tiba-tiba. Semua lampu di istana mati dan ada highlight di deket JJ dan Yurio doang. Ia baca mantera panjang diiringi lagu keras, dan tiba-tiba asap tebal berkumpul di sekitar Yurio.

" APA-APAAN NIH, WOOOIII!" teriak Yurio.

" Tenang, Prince Yurio! Eike punya magic ga pernah gagal. Dulu eike udah bantu Cinderella, sekarang saatnya eike bantuin Prince meraih cyinta~~~" JJ kembali membaca mantera dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti Yurio, dan dalam sekejap pangeran muda ini berubah menjadi seekor angsa putih.

Yurio kaget setengah mati saat melihat badannya kini jadi kecil dan tangannya berubah menjadi sayap. " W-WHAT?!" Yurio segera terbang dan tendang muka si JJ pake Rider Kick. " Eh, kupret, kenapa gw malah jadi angsa gini? Katanya lu mau ubah gw kaya Cinderella?"

JJ menggoyang jari telunjuknya tepat di depan paruh Yurio. " Ckck, ga bisa cyin~ Kasus kalian beda..."

" Maksud lo?!" tanya Yurio makin keras.

" Kalo di Cinderella, pangerannya memang suka sama yang cantik-cantik, makanya eike dandanin dia jadi putri cantik. Nah, kalo di cerita ini, King Victor demennya ama yang jelek-jelek macem si babi Yuri itu. Maka dari itu, eike ubah situ jadi angsa deh, taa-daa~~ Eike jenius kaaan?" JJ menjelaskan dengan bangga, dan langsung ditendang lagi am angsa galak ini.

" KAMPRET! KADAL BUNTUNG! KEONG RACUN! Udah jelek, bego lagi! Kalo lu mau ubah kenapa ga ubah gw jadi yang kerenan gitu, macem harimau! Malah ngubah gw jadi angsa gini!" Yurio tidak habis-habisnya menghajar penyihir hitam ini sambil menghujaninya dengan kata-kata indah penuh makna. " Balikin aku ke wujud semula, kampret!"

" Aduuh, ampun yang mulia~~~" JJ lari ke sana kemari supaya ga bonyok, tapi apa boleh buat si pangeran muda ini memang lincahnya setengah mati. Jadi lari ke manapun tetep aja kena. " Hajar bodi eike yang mana aja boleh deh, asal jangan rusak wajah cantik eike~~~~"

" Kalo ga mau wajah lu rusak, cepet balikin gw ke wujud semula!" teriak Yurio.

" Oke, topan dulu kalo gitu..." JJ pun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan si pangeran muda, " Oke, sebenarnya ada rahasia besar untuk menyembuhkanmu kembali, tapi janji ya prince ga akan marah..."

Yurio pun mengangguk kepalanya, tapi matanya yang tajam tetap menatap JJ.

" Jadi sebenarnya kutukan barusan ga ada obatnya..."

Yurio segera terbang ambil golok dari algojo dan siap tebas muka si JJ, tapi untungnya si JJ langsung revisi perkataannya.

" Tapi ada yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dari kutukan ini. Pasti prince tau kan? Hal itu adalah... True Love Kiss~~~"

" WHAT?" teriak Yurio shock.

" Kutukan ini bisa dipatahkan jika orang yang kau cintai mau bersumpah untuk mencintaimu seorang..." jawab JJ, " Dan oh... jika sampai satu purnama, kau belum bisa menemukan orang yang bisa mencintaimu dan memenuhi syarat itu... Maka selamanya kau tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi manusia..."

" APAA?! Ribet amat sih kutukan lu, pake satu purnama segala! Ini bukan kisahnya si Cinta am si Rangga kali, yang ngakunya satu pernama malah ampe 14 tahun! Balikin gw pake cara lebih simpel, cepet!"

" Waduh gan, ga bisa tuh. Satu kutukan cuma bisa dipatahin sama satu cara juga..." JJ menggerakan jari telunjuknya. " Ya kedengaran ribet sih, tapi sebagai pangeran tampan sepertimu ini bukanlah hal yang sulit bukan? Begitu banyak orang yang menyukaimu, kamu cukup mengambil salah satu dari penggemarmu..."

" Tapi... yang memahami diriku cuma Victor... Aku hanya bisa menyukai dirinya. Tapi... sekarang ia sudah mencintai orang lain, tidak mungkin ia bisa menyembuhkanku dari kutukan ini..."

" Kalau begitu cinta am eike aja gimana? Akika kan udah cinta sama prince sejak zaman purba dulu. Kalau prince terima cinta eike, situ bisa langsung balik deh dan tamat deh cerita ini, ahahaha~"

" ..." Angsa putih ini berjalan maju mendekati JJ, kemudian menendangnya tepat di wajahnya, " Mimpi lu, mampus aja sana!"

JJ terpental sangat jauh karena tendangan tapak angsa yang kini meninggalkan bekas tapak kaki bebek di wajahnya. Ia sempat mengumpat sebentar sambil liat kaca kecil dari kantongnya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa lagi dengan keras. " Maaf prince, tapi tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyembuhkanmu dari kutukan ini selain cara tadi. Jika memang kau ingin kembali menjadi pangeran, maka belajarlah untuk mencintai orang lain... atau kalo mau jalan pintas, belajarlah untuk mencintai eike~"

" SIALAN LU!" Yurio mau menyerang wajah JJ lagi, tapi kali ini si penyihir ini berhasil lari kabur.

Yurio memandang ke para prajurit yang masih terpana. " Kenapa lu pada masih di sini! Cepat tangkap tuh keong racun!"

Yurio berkali-kali meneriaki para prajuritnya, namun tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Yurio jadi paham, ternyata tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Dalam wujud angsa, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain mengeluarkan suara bebek.

* * *

Sejak kejadian malang yang menimpa pangeran muda ini, semua orang di istana berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan pangeran kesayangannya, namun tidak ada tenaga ahli yang menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Berita mengenai pangeran yang berubah menjadi angsa ini tersebar hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Yurio yang sudah muak dengan orang yang mengejek dan mengoloknya, terus mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukannya selain dengan cinta sejati, dan akhirnya ia menemukan tulisan mengenai sebuah bunga ajaib dari sebuah buku yang ada di perpustakaan istana. Menurut buku, tertulis di desa Bella Stellata, pernah ada seoarang peneliti bunga legenda. Di antara bunga itu, ada bunga ajaib yang dikabarkan dapat mematahkan segala kutukan. Yurio berpikir, mungkin di antara semua bunga temuan orang itu akan ada bunga untuk mematahkan kutukannya.

Sebelum ia pergi, ia menulis surat kepada Lilia untuk menjaga istana selama kepergiannya. Yurio berjanji tidak akan segera kembali jika kutukannya berhasil dipatahkan. Untuk keamanan istana, ia mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada Sarah dan Mickey, pasukan kembar paling hebat yang ada di istana mereka. Yurio berjanji akan tetap memantau perkembangan kerajaan melalui surat menyurat merpati pos. Setelah meninggalkan surat tersebut, ia pun terbang meninggalkan istana.


	2. CH2- Duck Whisperer of Bella Stellata

Nasib baik sedang tidak menyertai pangeran muda ini saat ia berangkat. Sesaat setelah ia terbang meninggalkan istana, badai malah datang menyerang. Saat hendak kembali, ia malah kehilangan arah. Angin kencang yang bertiup juga menyusahkan perjalanannya sehingga beberapa kali pangeran angsa ini menabrak pohon. Akhirnya dengan sepasang kaki bebeknya yang kecil, pangeran ini berjalan beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia mengetuk pintu rumah kecil itu dengan paruhnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak mengherankan. Yurio juga tidak yakin kalau gubuk itu masih ditinggali oleh seseorang karena rumah itu nampak sangat tua dan tidak terurus. Yurio melihat ke atasnya hendak menarik gagang pintu di atasnya, namun kedua pasang sayapnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk meraihnya. Yurio yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya tidak peduli lagi dan kehilangan kesadaran di depan pintu gubuk tua di tengah hutan tersebut.

* * *

Saat Yurio tersadar, ia kaget karena ia sudah berada di atas sebuah bantal di sebuah ruang yang hangat. Perapian menyala di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan juga selimut hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Di sebelahnya juga terdapat segelas air. Yurio yang kehausan segera keluar dari selimutnya dan meminum air di sebelahnya dengan semangat.

" Wah, sudah sadar rupanya..."

Pangeran angsa ini sangat kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk sambil memandang dirinya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia reflek melompat dan meluncurkan tendangan tapak angsa tepat di wajah pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu terpental ke tembok di belakangnya.

" Auw..." pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur ke tembok.

" ..." Yurio sadar kalau ia masih berada dalam wujud angsa mustahil baginya untuk bisa mengalahkan pemuda di depannya itu. Tunggu, kalau dilihat-lihat dari pakaian lusuh dan perawakan kurus dari pemuda di depannya, kelihatannya ia miskin dan kelaparan. Jika pemuda itu membawanya masuk... Yurio yakin sebentar lagi ia akan berakhir di panci masakan yang ada di perapian dekatnya! Pintu keluar dari ruangan itu dihalangi oleh pemuda itu, kalau begitu jalan satu-satunya untuk kabur adalah melalui jendela! Yurio melompat-lompat hendak membuka jendela di atasnya.

" Wah, benar-benar tenaga yang luar biasa. Syukurlah kalau sudah menjadi sehat kembali. Jangan takut, aku Otabek Altin..." Pemuda itu kembali mendekat dan membungkukan badannya sambil mendekati Yurio.

Gagal membuka jendela dengan paruhnya, pangeran angsa ini kembali berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu, tapi sialnya ia akhirnya malah terpojok sendiri. Dengan garang, angsa ini kembali melompat dan menggigit jari pemuda di depannya hingga ia berteriak kesakitan.

Saat pemuda itu kesakitan, Yurio segera berlari ke pintu keluar. Sayang ternyata pintu itu terlalu berat untuk ia dorong, dan tak lama Otabek dapat menyusulnya lagi.

Yurio memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. " Minggir lu!Lu mau makan gw kan?! Ga akan bisa! Awas lu deket-deket, gw gigit lagi! Pergi! Pergi!" Yurio yang belum menyerah, menyerang pemuda di depannya dengan patukan, tendangan tapak angsa, atau sabetan sayap angsanya secara bertubi-tubi.

" Hei-hei, tenang... Aku tidak berniat memakanmu kok..." Otabek menangkap angsa yang mengamuk di depannya dan memeluknya sehingga angsa itu tak bisa bergerak. " Kau tersesat di sini dan hendak kembali ke pemilikmu bukan? Tapi di luar masih badai, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dulu. Besok aku pasti akan membantumu mencari pemilikmu. Aku janji..."

Yurio sangat kaget saat dipeluk oleh pemuda yang baru saja ia sakiti bertubi-tubi ini. Ternyata dipeluk saat cuaca lagi dingin enak juga, pikirnya.

Setelah angsa itu agak tenang, Otabek menaruh angsa itu kembali ke bantalnya dan menyelimutinya kembali. " Istirahatlah... Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

" ... " Yurio bingung dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya. Padahal ia jelas telah menendang bahkan menggigit pemuda ini, namun pemuda ini tetap tersneyum lembut kepadanya. Ini benar-benar membingungkan baginya.

Otabek mengambil semangkuk kecil bubur hangat dan meletakannya di sebelah bantal Yurio, " Maaf, hanya tinggal makanan ini yang tersisa di rumahku... Harusnya ini menjadi makan malamku, tapi kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Kau lapar bukan...?"

" ..." Yurio yang masih tidak percaya melangkah mundur lagi.

Otabek tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan angsa galak di depannya, " Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu supaya kau bisa makan. Selamat istirahat..." Otabek tersenyum sebelum membalik badannya dan meninggalkan Yurio sendiri di ruangannya.

Yurio mendekati mangkuk bubur pemberian Otabek dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah sangat lapar. Sambil makan, Yurio memikirkan Otabek, pria yang baru menolong dan memberinya makan. Padahal pemuda itu sudah kurus dan nampaknya juga lapar, namun ia malah memberikan makanannya kepadanya. Bubur itu memang terasa hambar, namun cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutnya dan memberikan rasa hangat kepada badannya yang lelah. Yurio jadi berpikir, mungkinkah kalau Otabek memang tidak berniat untuk memasaknya...? Otabek benar-benar aneh, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda aneh ini.

" Namanya... Otabek ya... Beka... benar-benar pemuda yang aneh..." Selesai makan, Yurio memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Yurio terbangun oleh suara jendela kayu. Sayup-sayup ia melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dan membuka jendela. Cuaca di luar sudah tidak hujan lagi, dan Yurio dapat melihat cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Yurio menggosok matanya dengan kesal. " Uugh... padahal kan masih malam..." gumamnya dengan kesal. Yurio mengambil gelas di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke orang yang tadi membuka jendela.

" Auw!"

" Salahmu sendiri membangunkanku tengah malam begini..." Gumam Yurio yang masih setengah sadar. Sambil memejamkan matanya lagi ia berpikir... ia tadi memegang gelas itu dengan satu tangannya. Padahal sejak menjadi angsa, untuk memegang gelas ia perlu mengatupkan kedua sayapnya. Tunggu... Yurio kembali membuka matanya dan merentangkan tangannya. Di bawah cahaya bulan, ia dapat melihat tangannya dengan jelas. " Eh...?" Pangeran berambut emas ini segera memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Wujudku...?"

" Kau...?" Otabek terkejut dengan keberadaan pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba ada di ruangannya. Dengan rambut orang asing itu yang bersinar keemasan seperti sutera dan bola mata biru yang memantulkan warna langit malam, belum pernah dalam hidupnya Otabek menemukan orang secantik pemuda itu. Pakaiannya yang berwarna silver dengan hiasan bulu di bagian bahunya juga membuatnya terlihat semakin indah, seperti lukisan yang dikaguminya. " Jangan-jangan kamu... HANTU!"

" HAH?" Yurio segera berdiri dengan kesal dan menarik kerah kemeja Otabek, " Gw ini manusia, kaki gw masi napak, bego! Aku Yurio, pangeran dari negeri Agape."

" Pa-pangeran...?" Otabek makin takjub. " Tunggu, bagaimana bisa...?"

" Lu berani ga percaya?" tanya Yurio dengan muka jutek.

" Bukan begitu, Prince. Aku hanya... sedikit kaget..." Otabek memandang pangeran di depannya dengan takjub. " Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini tengah malam begini...? Dan angsa yang seharusnya ada di ruangan ini... aku tidak bisa menemukannya, padahal aku hendak memeriksa keadaannya... Apa Prince melihatnya?"

" Oke, aku akan menjelaskan..." Yurio duduk di kursi di ruang tengah dekat perapian itu dan menyuruh Otabek untuk duduk di depannya, " Jadi... singkat cerita seorang penyihir mengutukku menjadi seekor angsa putih seperti tadi. Kemudian aku pergi dari istana karena mendengar kabar mengenai sebuah bunga ajaib di desa Bella Stellata..."

" Desa Bella Stellata? Ya, desa ini adalah Desa Bella Stellata, tapi bunga ajaib...?"

" Bunga ajaib itu kudengar bisa mematahkan segala tipe kutukan. Katanya di desa itu ada seorang peneliti yang pernah melakukan penelitian mengenai bunga ajaib ini..."

" Bunga ajaib ya... " Otabek mengajak Yurio melihat keluar jendela dan menunjuk ke sebuah bunga kecil berwarna biru ada di tamannya. Di taman itu ada sebuah tanaman kecil dengan sekuntum bunga kecil yang masih kuncup. Walaupun masih kuncup, namun di bawah cahaya bulan ia bersinar memantulkan warna seperti warna pelangi sehingga terlihat sangat indah, " Apakah... bunga yang kau cari itu... bunga ini...?"

Yurio melihat bunga itu dengan mata takjub bahagia, " Bunga dengan warna biru pelangi... tidak salah lagi, bunga ini adalah bunga yang kucari! Pantas saja aku bisa kembali ke wujud manusia lagi setelah sekian lama hidup sebagai angsa bodoh. Berikan bunga ini padaku, Beka!"

" Beka? Darimana kau tahu nama panggilan itu...?"

" Nama panggilanmu..."

" Sebelumnya, hanya Mila yang memanggilku begitu... tak kusangka yang mulia akan tahu nama ini. Apa yang mulia mengenalnya?"

" Mila?" tanya Yurio bingung.

" Ah, maaf, kelihatannya yang mulia tidak mengenalnya ya. Mila adalah tunanganku. Ia adalah gadis dari desa ini..."

" Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya menyingkatnya soalnya namamu terlalu panjang~" Yurio melompat keluar dari jendela, " Bunga ajaib ini... tak kusangka akhirnya bisa kutemukan..."

" Tu-tunggu, Prince! Jangan sentuh bunga itu!"

" Hah? Ada apa Beka?"

" Bunga itu masih kuncup. Kita tidak boleh menyentuh bunga itu sama sekali hingga ia mekar, atau ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya sama sekali..."

" Ah begitu rupanya... Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya saat sudah mekar nanti. Bunga ini pasti bisa menyembuhkanku bukan?"

" Mengenai itu... Maaf, tapi tidak bisa..." jawab Otabek.

" HAH? Jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau! Kau mau berapa? Atau kau mau kuberi pekerjaan saja di istana?"

" Bukan begitu, Prince... Aku tidak yakin kalau bunga ini dapat mematahkan kutukanmu..."

" Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa kembali dari wujud angsa adalah karena kekuatan bunga ini bukan?" tanya Yurio.

" Ya... kau benar. Tapi, bunga ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanmu dari kutukanmu..."

" Darimana kau tahu..."

" Aku... aku pernah membacanya..."

" Jadi di sini ada buku mengenai bunga ajaib ini?" tanya Yurio.

" Bukan buku... catatan penelitian tepatnya... Seseorang pernah melakukan sedikit penelitian mengenai bunga ini... dan beberapa bunga legendaris lainnya. Namun mengenai bunga ini, aku tidak yakin bunga ini mampu mematahkan kutukan baginda..."

" Kelihatannya menarik. Biarkan aku membacanya, Beka!" jawab Yurio.

" Buku ini tidak ada di sini, tapi aku bisa membawamu ke perpustakaan besok jika kau mau. Kebetulan aku bekerja di perpustakaan juga besok..."

" Ya, bawa aku ke sana besok, Beka!" Yurio merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap, " Apa boleh malam ini aku menginap di sini. Maksudku... hari sudah gelap, lalu aku tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai desa ini..."

" Tentu saja, Prince. Kebetulan di sini juga ada kamar yang bisa kau tempati, jadi kau bisa memakainya kapanpun kau mau."

" Terima kasih, Beka!" Yurio langsung masuk dan langsung meompat ke tempat tidur yang hangat. Yurio menarik selimutnya dengan bahagia. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak berbaring dalam wujud manusia. Tanpa disadari ia pun tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.


	3. CH3 - The Legendary Flower & Swan Lake

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan terang dan udara terasa sejuk. Seperti biasa, Otabek bangun sangat pagi untuk membersihkan dan membereskan rumahnya seperti biasanya. Ia juga membereskan kandang ternak di sebelah rumahnya, walaupun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi ayam dan bebek yang dulu dipeliharanya. Dulu Otabek memelihara banyak sekali unggas di kandang itu, namun satu persatu unggas di tempat itu akhirnya harus dijual untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Mila. Kini yang tersisa di kadang tersebut hanya kudanya yang sudah tua, yang selalu ia tunggangi untuk ke kota. Pagi yang tenang itu sayang harus kembali terganggu dengan adanya teriakan Yurio.

" BEKAA!" Yurio lari mendatangi Otabek dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan sayap yang terbentang lebar.

" Ah, Prince...? Kenapa... kembali menjadi angsa lagi...?"

" Aku tidak tahu... Yang jelas, sejak dikutuk, belum pernah sekalipun aku berubah menjadi wujud manusia lagi. Tapi semalam, aku benar-benar kembali ke wujud manusia bukan? Itu bukan mimpi bukan? Tapi kenapa kekuatan bunga itu hilang saat pagi hari?"

Otabek berpikir sebentar, " Mungkin... bunga itu belum mekar dengan sempurna sehingga kekuatannya belum sesempurna saat ia mekar nanti..."

Yurio memandang Otabek dengan mata memelas, " Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...? Dalam wujud seperti ini, aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun... Orang perpustakaan pasti akan mengusirku..."

" Tenang saja, yang mulia, aku akan tetap menepati janjiku. Aku akan tetap membawamu ke perpustakaan, dan kita akan mencari buku mengenai legenda itu bersama-sama. Lagipula aku tahu beberapa lokasi yang jarang dikunjungi pengunjung kok, kau bisa membaca dengan tenang di sana..."

" Benarkah...?"

Otabek menggeleng kepalanya, " Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada pemilik perpustakaan sehingga kau diperbolehkan masuk. Kebetulan pemilik perpustakaan itu adalah ayah angkatku kok, jadi jika kujelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu, ia akan mengerti."

" Jangan!" Yurio menyilangkan sayapnya, " Aku tidak mau seorangpun tahu kalau pangeran negeri ini dikutuk menjadi angsa... Ini... benar-benar memalukan..."

" Baiklah..." Otabek mengelus kepala angsa di depannya, " Aku akan mencari alasan lain nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

" Ah ya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah dalam wujud angsa, namun aku heran karena kau dapat memahami semua kata-kataku. Selama ini, orang di istana tidak ada yang memahami apa yang aku ucapkan saat wujudku menjadi angsa..." tanya Yurio.

" Sejak kecil, aku mampu mengerti perasaan para binatang, dan karena itu dulu aku memelihara banyak ternak di sini... Sayang, sejak Mila jatuh sakit... Sedikit demi sedikit aku menjual para unggas peliharaan kami..."

" Beka..."

" Maaf jadi bercerita hal yang membosankan seperti ini..."

" Tidak Otabek, aku tidak bosan mendengar kisahmu... Aku senang, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang bisa berbicara denganku setelah lama berada dalam wujud ini..."

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, Otabek membawa Yurio yang dalam wujud angsa di dalam sebuah keranjang di punggungnya, lalu membawanya ke perpustakaan tempat ia bekerja. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Yurio melihat Otabek menemui seorang pria tua berambut putih model bob dengan wajah yang nampaknya galak. Otabek mengatakan kalau nama pria tua itu adalah Yakov, dan ia adalah orang yang sangat baik walaupun wajahnya nampak tidak ramah. Yurio yang tetap takut dengan orang tua itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Yurio tidak tahu bagaimana Otabek menjelaskan kepada pemilik perpustakaan, yang jelas akhirnya Yurio diizinkan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan.

Yurio tidak menyangka kalau ternyata di desa kecil seperti ini ternyata memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Lantai, tembok, dan setiap rak walaupun terlihat sudah tua, namun semuanya bersih dan terawat. Otabek dan kakek tua bernama Yakov itu benar-benar mengurus perpustakaan itu dengan baik.

Di perpustakaan itu terdapat jendela besar sehingga cahaya matahari dapat menyentuh setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak terlihat banyak orang di dalam perpustakaan itu, tapi untuk keamanan Otabek membawa Yurio ke ruangan khusus yang jarang dikunjungi pengunjung.

" Jadi di mana buku mengenai bunga ajaib yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Yurio dengan semangat.

" Bukan buku... tapi sebuah catatan..." Otabek membuka laci dari meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua dengan cover berwarna biru. Kertasnya sudah agak menguning, namun setiap tulisan tangan di dalam buku itu masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas. Di buku itu tertempel beberapa bunga kering, dan di sebelahnya tertulis dengan lengkap penjelasan mengenai bunga itu, baik dalam bentuk sketsa maupun penjelasan tertulis.

" Ini... jurnal penelitian...?" Yurio membolak balik buku di depannya dengan paruhnya.

Otabek yang kasihan melihatnya, membantunya untuk membalik buku itu dengan tangannya. " Ya... seseorang memiliki impian untuk mencari bunga dalam legenda, dan ini adalah catatan dari perjalanannya..."

" Dan ia menemukan bunga ajaib yang tumbuh di rumahmu...?"

Tangan otabek berhenti tepat di halaman dengan gambar sketsa bunga yang diwarnai dengan cat air berwarna biru. Bentuk gambar itu mirip dengan bunga yang tumbuh di rumah Otabek. " Tidak... yang ada di rumahku adalah pemberian Mila..."

Yurio belum pernah melihat gambar bunga itu sebelumnya baik di esklopedia maupun di istana. Ia mendalami isi dari halaman di depannya.

 _~ The Report of the Dream Flower~_

 _Dalam legenda, pernah disebutkan ada sebuah bunga ajaib yang mampu mengubah Odette secara sementara selama di Swan Lake. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan bunga itu, namun beberapa ahli menyebutnya sebagai The Dream Flower, atau bunga mimpi._

 _Bunga ini memiliki warna biru tua seperti langit malam, dengan kelopak yang berlapis-lapis dengan bentuk seperti percikan air. Saat terkena sinar bulan, maka warnanya akan memantulkan kilau-kilau kecil warna pelangi bagaikan bintang di angkasa. Karena itulah bunga ini disebut sebagai Luna Somnium._

 _Bunga ini dipercaya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan segala macam kutukan dan juga kutukan. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui mengenai asal bunga ini. Namun satu hal yang tertulis di legenda, bunga ini adalah air mata dari Dewi Panen yang cintanya tak terbalas. Karena itu, ia hanya mekar pada tepat di saat Festival Hari Panen, yaitu tepat di saat bulan purnama tinggi di langit, untuk memberikan berkatnya kepada orang yang pernah dicintainya._

 _Setiap tanaman hanya memiliki satu bunga, dan satu bunga hanya mampu menolong satu nyawa saja. Ketika mekar, bunga harus segera digunakan, karena keesokan harinya ia akan mati. Jika sampai bunga ini disentuh oleh orang yang tidak memiliki niat jahat, maka bunga ini akan kehilangan kekuatannya sama sekali dan akan mati._

" Bunga Luna Somnium... Beka, di sini ditulis kalau bunga ini bisa mematahkan kutukan. Tapi kau bilang kemarin kalau bunga ini tidak bisa mematahkan kutukanku..." Yurio memandang Otabek dengan bingung.

" Ya... kurasa orang yang melakukan penelitian ini melakukan kesalahan dalam catatan ini... Bunga ini sama sekali tak bisa mematahkan kutukan... Dan malah membuat keadaannya semakin buruk..." raut wajah Otabek berubah menjadi sedih.

" Apa maksudmu...?"

" Orang yang menulis jurnal ini adalah ibuku. Beliau sangat menyukai legenda, sehingga ia memiliki impian untuk mencari semua bunga ajaib yang tertulis di legenda..." Otabek terdiam sejenak, " Suatu hari, ayahku yang dulunya bekerja sebagai knight dari kerajaan, terkena kutukan yang mengerikan. Untuk menyembuhkannya, ibu mencari Bunga Mimpi dalam legenda ini..." Otabek menyentuh lukisan bunga di buku itu, " Ia tidak pernah kembali dari perjalanan ini... Hanya buku ini dan bunga ini yang ia tinggalkan untuk kami. Aku mencoba menggunakan bunga ini kepada ayah, namun... ayah juga tidak sembuh... Tak lama ayah juga menyusul ibu..."

" Tunggu... kau bilang Yakov adalah ayahmu bukan...?"

Otabek menggeleng kepalanya, " Yakov adalah ayah angkatku, dan juga sahabat dekat dari ibuku. Beliau dulu selalu membantu ibu dalam melakukan pencarian untuk setiap bunga legenda ini. Sejak kematian ayah dan ibu, beliau juga yang merawatku. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap pulang ke rumahku, karena aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan peninggalan ayah dan ibu..."

" Ah, begitu rupanya..." Yurio menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan Otabek, " Maaf jadi membuatmu teringat akan hal menyedihkan..."

" Ah, tidak, Prince. Aku... aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Otabek mengelus kepal angsa di depannya. " Maaf membuatmu khawatir..."

" Oh ya, Beka... Dalam jurnal ini ditulis mengenai legenda Swan Lake. Apakah kau tahu mengenai legenda ini...?"

" Ah mengenai itu, aku tahu buku yang menjelaskannya..." Otabek beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke rak sebentar. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah buku besar dan membukanya di meja. " Buku ini adalah buku favorit ibuku dulu. Setiap hari, ia selalu mengajakku ke sini dan membacakan buku ini untukku. Dan... kisah Swan Lake adalah kisah yang sering ia bacakan untukku..."

Yurio loncat ke atas buku itu dan membaca halaman yang ditunjukan oleh Otabek.

~ _Legend of Swan Lake~_

 _Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang putri cantik bernama Odette, yang dikutuk menjadi seekor angsa oleh seorang penyihir yang ingin menikahi dirinya. Odette takut kepada penyihir hingga akhirnya kabur ke Swan Lake. Karena kekuatan magis dari bunga di sekitar danau itu, putri akhirnya dapat kembali ke wujudnya pada malam hari._

 _Suatu malam, putri itu berjumpa dengan pangeran Siegfred yang kebetulan sedang berburu, dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Putri itu mengatakan rahasia untuk memecahkan kutukannya, yaitu dengan pernyataan cinta sejati dari Siegfred._

 _Pangeran Siegfred sangat senang dan mengundang Odette ke pesta ulang tahunnya untuk melamarnya. Tapi ternyata penyihir itu mengetahui rencana Odette. Penyihir itu menyamarkan Odile, putrinya, sebagai Odette sehingga Siegfred salah menyatakan cintanya._

 _Ketika Odette tahu kalau Siegfred yang dicintainya ternyata menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain, akhirnya Odette kehilangan kekuatan ajaib dari bunga ajaib Swan Lake. Seigfred yang kesal telah dijebak, akhirnya membunuh penyihir itu dengan pedang legendanya._

 _Walau penyihir itu sudah meninggal, ternyata kutukan Odette tetap tidak hilang. Odette yang sadar tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali menjadi manusia, akhirnya melompat dari tebing. Siegfred yang menyadari kesalahannya ikut mengejar Odette dan ikut melompat bersamanya._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun semua meyakini kalau pada akhirnya mereka saling bertemu di surga dan hidup bahagia._

" Rupanya ada legenda seperti ini. JJ brengsek, dia plagiat cerita ini dan aplikasi ke gw!" kata Yurio dengan nada kesal.

" JJ?"

" Penyihir yang mengutukku menjadi angsa. Dia fans gw dari dulu, jadi ga kapok-kapok walau gw ud usir berkali-kali. Sialnya Lilia, guruku demen am dia karena kata Lilia cuma JJ yang berani deketin gw. Kesel kan?"

" Prince, mmm... kau mencintainya...?"

Yurio menggeleng dengan cepat. " Tentu saja tidak! Seleranya norak, aku sama sekali tidak suka kepadanya! Aku benci JJ!"

Otabek tertawa kecil. " Ya, aku mengerti..."

" Apa lu ketawa-ketawa. Ketawain lagi, gw gigit lu!" Yurio kembali melihat buku di depannya, " Beka, legenda ini... berakhir seperti ini...? Menyebalkan sekali..."

" Ya, akhir dari legenda itu memang bukan akhir bahagia. Tapi Odette bisa mematahkan kutukannya jika seseorang bisa membalas cintanya dengan cinta sejati. Tunggu... mungkin kutukan yang terjadi padamu juga memiliki penawar yang sama..."

Yurio menghela nafas panjang. " Kurasa itu mustahil..."

" Apa maksudmu, Prince?" tanya Otabek dengan bingung.

" Cinta sejati itu hanya ada di legenda, Beka... bahkan dalam legenda sekalipun Odette gagal mendapatkan cinta sejatinya..."

" Tapi mereka pada akhirnya bertemu di surga bukan?"

" Itu hanya penghiburan saja, tidak seorangpun tahu apakah mereka bertemu di surga yang sama atau tidak. Lagipula... cinta sejati itu memang tidak pernah ada..." Yurio melompat dari buku legenda itu dan membelakangi Otabek.

" Ada apa denganmu, Prince? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi emosional pada saat membicarakan mengenai cinta sejati?"

" Ah, maaf..." Yurio membalik badannya, " Hanya saja... aku tak bisa mempercayai keberadaan penawar itu. Sejak kecil, aku ditinggal oleh ibu, dan kemudian dijual oleh ayah. Untung saja saat itu, ia menolongku... King Viktor, yang saat itu masih menjadi prince. Ia yang mengangkatku menjadi adik angkatnya, memeliharaku, dan mengajarkanku berbagai hal selama di kerajaan. Bahkan saat aku sakit keras dulu, ia sampai rela tidak tidur berhari-hari demi menyembuhkanku. Ia adalah idolaku dan orang yang sangat kukagumi. Namun... sejak ia mencintai pemuda dari negeri Eros itu, ia bahkan meninggalkan semua urusan istana demi mengejar pemuda itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan dan nasehatku yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi... Cinta itu hanya membuat masalah, dan cinta sejati itu hanya ada di legenda, Beka..."

" Maaf, Prince, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai masa lalumu... tapi aku percaya, suatu hari kau pasti bisa menemukan cinta sejati. Mungkin ayah, ibu, maupun King Viktor tak bisa menjadi contoh yang baik, tapi aku harap suatu hari kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai, dan bisa mencintaimu kembali..."

" Ya, berbeda denganku, kau memiliki Mila, bukan? Kau mencintainya, dan ia mencintaimu kembali. Aku jadi penasaran... Sebenarnya seperti apakah perasaan cinta itu? Bagaimana perasaanmu itu pada Mila yang kau sayangi itu?"

Wajah Otabek menjadi merah saat ditanya oleh pangeran angsa di depannya, " Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini?"

" Aku malu untuk mengatakan ini tapi... hingga sekarang aku tak mengerti seperti apakah perasaan cinta itu. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemukan cinta sejati bukan, jadi... beritahu aku, bagaimana cara jatuh cinta?"

Otabek melihat ke atas, bawah, kiri, kanan. Pertanyaan pangeran di depannya benar-benar simpel namun ia sendiri sulit menemukan jawabannya. " Pertunanganku dengan Mila sebenarnya punya alasan khusus. Mila adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh Yakov sejak bayi. Karena ibu dan Yakov bersahabat, maka kami sering bermain bersama. Saat ibuku meninggal, Mila masih percaya kalau penelitian mengenai Bunga Luna Somnius itu adalah benar. Aku yang waktu itu masih shock menolak untuk percaya dengannya, dan ia malah pergi sendiri. Aku tak menyangka kalau saat kembali... ia sudah dalam keadaan koma seperti sekarang. Ini semua adalah salahku..." Otabek terdiam sejenak, " Karena itu aku berjanji akan menikah dengannya saat ia sadar nanti. Aku yang menyebabkan semua penderitaannya, karena itu aku akan bertanggung jawab... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan rasa cinta itu, tapi... Aku yakin perasaan itu sama dengan yang tertulis dalam setiap legenda. Perasaan yang bisa memberikan rasa aman dan keindahan setiap kau bersama dengan orang itu..."

" Jadi... jika suatu saat kau menemukan orang seperti itu... Apakah kau akan memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Mila..." tanya Yurio.

"..." Otabek terdiam, " Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan mereka. Yakov memanggil Otabek dan mereka berbicara cukup lama di luar.

Yurio kembali membaca buku-buku yang ada di ruangannya, dan tanpa terasa langit di luar sudah merah dan ia pun kembali berubah menjadi wujud manusia lagi setelah matahari terbenam.

Otabek kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan. " Ah, maaf meninggalkanmu, Prince. Tadi aku menjenguk Mila sebentar dan..." Otabek mengehela nafas panjang, " Keadaannya belum membaik. Aku harus mencarikan obat lain lagi untuk menyembuhkannya... "

" Ah... begitu..."

" Ah ya, setelah itu aku harus bekerja. Jadi, setelah ini nampaknya aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar."

" Bekerja? Malam begini...?"

" Ya, sedikit pekerjaan tambahan untuk menambah penghasilan untuk membayar pengobatan Mila."

" Tunggu..." Dengan kedua tangannya, Yurio meraih lengan kemeja putih Otabek dan menariknya. " Kau... akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?"

" Tidak, Prince. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali seusai bekerja kok. Bagaimana jika selama menunggu, kau membaca buku di perpustakaan ini? Di sini ada banyak buku menarik yang mungkin tak bisa kau temukan di istanamu dulu. Misalnya... kumpulan buku legenda itu, atau mungkin jurnal mengenai bunga itu...? Mungkin selain bunga mimpi itu, ayah pernah menulis mengenai penawar kutukan yang lainnya juga..."

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggu..." jawab Yurio. " Tapi kau akan kembali untuk menjemputku bukan?"

" Ya, tentu saja."

Yurio sedikit menggerutu, namun ia tetap melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Otabek, " Cepatlah kembali, Beka. Kalau kau tidak segera kembali seusai bekerja, aku akan sangat marah kepadamu..."

Otabek berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Yurio, " Pasti, yang mulia..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Cygnus

**_Notes : Maaf cukup lama uploadnya karena sedang banyak pekerjaan dan badan sedang kurang sehat. Btw, pas nulis cerita ini, kebetulan penulis lagi denger lagunya Beauty & The Beast. Enak banget, dan entah kenapa momennya kena banget sama ceritanya. Selamat membaca ^^_**

Sejak saat itu, setiap harinya Otabek dan Yurio menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama-sama. Setiap pagi Otabek akan membawa Yurio ke perpustakaan dan membiarkannya membaca seharian selagi ia bekerja. Selesai bekerja, ia akan kembali bekerja hingga malam, kemudian menjemput Yurio untuk pulang bersama.

Yurio sangat tertarik dengan catatan mengenai bunga legenda yang ditulis oleh ibu Otabek dulu. Di catatan tersebut ternyata ada banyak info mengenai bunga legenda yang dapat mematahkan kutukan. Yurio sangat penasaran dengan semua yang tertulis di buku itu, tapi memang dalam hal stamina dan pengetahuan survival, Yurio sangat kurang karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak keluar dari istana.

Otabek sebenarnya kurang menyukai hal ini mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi pada ibunya dulu, namun karena Yurio memaksa untuk mencari bunga tersebut, maka akhirnya ia pun ikut menemani. Karena itu, setiap waktu istirahat dan hari libur dari perpustakaan, Otabek selalu menemani Yurio bertualang untuk mencari bunga dan benda dalam legenda yang tertulis baik di catatan ibu Otabek, maupun penemuan baru Yurio dari buku yang dibacanya. Awalnya ia kurang mempercayai dengan khasiat dari bunga-bunga tersebut, namun sejak menemani Yurio, sedikit-sedikit ia mulai memahami mengenai perasaan ibunya saat bertualang mencari bunga tersebut. Otabek sendiri juga sedikit-sedikit mencobakan bunga-bunga obat dalam catatan itu kepada Mila, walaupun tidak semua penemuannya berefek kepada penyakitnya. Kebanyakan penemuan itu membimbing mereka ke mitos konyol, atau terkadang jadi menemukan benda sejarah yang dapat dijual dengan harga lumayan. Walaupun semua perjuangan itu belum membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, namun kedua orang ini menjadi semakin akrab.

Setiap pulang Yurio selalu bercerita mengenai buku yang ia baca, dan Otabek selalu dapat menanggapinya dengan baik karena ia juga mencintai buku-buku tersebut. Setiap berangkat ke kota, Yurio juga selalu menikmati cerita yang diceritakan Otabek sambil menyenderkan leher bebeknya di bahu Otabek yang hangat.

Yurio benar-benar menikmati waktunya setiap bersama dengan Otabek. Yurio sendiri merasa bingung karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah merasa seperti itu kepada orang lain, kecuali terhadap kakak angkatnya, King Viktor. Dulu Victor selalu menemaninya di manapun ia berada, namun sejak Victor mencintai seorang pemuda negeri Eros itu, sikapnya kepada Yurio semakin berubah. Perlahan Victor menjadi orang yang tak dikenalnya, menjadi sering melamun sendiri, mengurung diri di kamar, semakin menjauh dari Yurio, dan akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Pengalaman dari masa lalunya membuat Yurio khawatir setiap ia berpisah dengan Otabek. Memang waktu ia berpisah dalam sehari tidak seberapa besar dibanding dengan waktunya saat bersama Otabek. Namun yang membuatnya khawatir adalah karena semakin hari Otabek menjemputnya semakin malam. Yurio menjadi semakin khawatir karena setiap menjemputnya, luka dan lecet di tangan Otabek semakin banyak sehingga Yurio tidak tega untuk memarahinya. Otabek juga tidak mau menceritakan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya kepada Yurio.

Suatu malam, Otabek menjemputnya benar-benar jauh lebih malam daripada biasanya. Biasanya saat Otabek menjemput, masih ada orang yang berdiam untuk membereskan buku, tapi malam itu Yurio harus sampai menunggu di luar perpustakaan karena pepustakaan sudah dikunci.

Sambil menunggu Otabek, Yakov yang menjaga perpustakaan itu menawarkan sup hangat untuk Yurio. Yurio menolaknya dengan alasan tidak lapar, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak mau makan lebih cepat daripada Otabek. Yurio hanya mau makan jika ditemani oleh Otabek.

" Beka benar-benar menyebalkan..." Yurio menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil manyun, " Kenapa sih dia tidak mau bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya kepadaku..."

Yakov tersenyum melihat kelakuan pangeran muda di depannya, " Ya, Otabek memang sejak dulu suka menyembunyikan segala hal di hatinya. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar dengannya, Prince Yurio..."

" Tunggu... kau mengetahui kalau aku adalah pangeran...?" Yurio memandang Yakov dengan kaget, " Ah, Beka memberitahunya ya?! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakannya..."

Pria tua berambut putih ini tertawa, " Iya, tapi aku yang memaksanya untuk memberitahukan mengenai kisahmu hingga sampai di sini. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa Otabek cerita pun aku langsung mengenalimu, Prince Yurio. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi saat kau kecil dulu, aku yang mengajarmu bersama dengan King Viktor di istana... Ya, aku kecewa dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan urusan istana kepadamu. Sebagai gurunya, aku turut merasa bertanggung jawab..."

" HAH? Kau pernah tinggal di istana...?"

" Ya, tapi saat itu kau masih sangat muda, jadi aku tidak heran jika kau tidak mengingatnya. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kita bisa berbicara berdua seperti ini. Sejak kemarin aku ingin berbicara denganmu, namun Beka takut kau akan marah jika tahu kalau rahasiamu terbongkar... Tolong jangan marahi Beka, akulah yang memaksanya untuk menceritakan segalanya karena aku khawatir padamu..."

" Aku benar- benar minta maaf karena aku sudah tidak sopan dan lupa kepada Anda..." Yurio berdiri, kemudian membungkukan badannya.

" Ah, tidak apa kok. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan syukurlah kau juga kelihatan sehat sekarang. Terakhir aku berada di istana, kau sedang sakit parah akibat kutukan dari hutan terlarang..." kata Yakov sambil meneguk teh hangat.

" Kutukan...? Aku ingat aku pernah demam tinggi berhari-hari dan dirawat oleh Viktor. Tapi... kutukan...?"

" Ya..." Yakov memandang ke bulan di luar jendela. " Saat itu kau bertengkar dengan Viktor, dan kemudian kau kabur sendirian ke hutan terlarang. Kau nyaris meninggal karena kutukan dari hutan itu, tapi untung seorang Knight kerajaan kita menyelamatkanmu. Kalian terkena kutukan yang sama, namun untungnya kau dapat disembuhkan..."

Yurio memegang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun mengenai masa lalu yang diceritakan oleh Yakov itu. " Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Knight yang melindungiku...?"

Yakov memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. " Kami tak bisa menolongnya..."

" Ah, begitu rupanya..." Yurio kembali duduk di kursinya.

" King Viktor sangat menyayangimu, Prince Yurio. Saat kau sakit, ia tidak tidur siang dan malam untuk menjagamu dan mencari penawar untukmu. Untunglah akhirnya kau sembuh..."

" Tunggu... aku ingat mengenai Victor yang menjagaku. Tapi ada bagian yang aku tidak ingat mengenai kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa aku sembuh dari kutukan itu, sementara Knight yang menolongku tidak?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Yakov menjadi pucat. Kakek tua ini berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yurio, namun jari jemarinya yang mengatup nampak gemetar seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Mm... Apakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah...?" tanya Yurio. " Mengapa Anda terlihat pucat? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Yakov segera berdiri dan menghindar dari Yurio. " Ah, tidak. Nampaknya badan tuaku sudah tidak kuat dengan udara dingin malam hari. Apakah pangeran masih mau menunggu di sini? Apakah Pangeran keberatan jika kutinggalkan sendiri di ruang baca ini?"

Yurio menggeleng kepalanya, " Tidak kok. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menunggu di luar saja..."

* * *

Udara malam semakin dingin, namun Otabek masih belum kembali juga. Semakin malam, satu persatu lampu di desa pun dimatikan sehingga desa menjadi semakin gelap. Udara pun menjadi semakin dingin sehingga akhirnya Yurio meringkuk di depan gerbang perpustakaan.

Supaya tidak semakin kedinginan, Yurio memandang ke langit dan melihat banyaknya bintang di angkasa. Pemandangan itu benar-benar terlihat sangat indah, jauh lebih indah daripada yang pernah ia lihat dari istana. Di antara bintang yang bersinar di atasnya, Yurio melihat sebuah rasi bintang yang familiar baginya. Rasi bintang Cygnus, rasi bintang berbentuk angsa terlihat sangat cantik di antara lautan bintang lainnya. Melihat rasi bintang itu membawa sebuah kenangan manis ke kepala Yurio.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Saat masih kecil, Viktor dan Yurio sering bermain bersama di istana. Malam itu, Viktor sedang malas membuat PR yang banyak dari Yakov, sehingga ia kabur bersama dengan Yurio. Mereka sama-sama bersembunyi di ruang obsevarium karena mereka tahu jarang ada orang yang ke tempat itu._

 _Ruangan obsevarioum itu sangat besar, dan tepat di atasnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang sangat besar. Di tengah ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah teropong besar untuk melihat bintang lebih dekat._

 _Yurio dan Viktor bersembunyi di bawah teleskop itu selagi para pasukan memeriksa tempat itu. Tak lama, setelah para pasukan itu pergi, merekapun keluar dari persembunyiannya._

 _"_ _Untung para pasukan itu bodoh..." kata Viktor sambil tertawa._

 _"_ _Psst... kita tidak boleh bicara terlalu kencang. Kalau tidak, nanti angsa di atas kita akan takut dan kabur..." kata Yurio kecil._

 _"_ _Angsa? Malam begini?" tanya kakaknya dengan bingung. " Kakak tidak melihat apapun selain bintang."_

 _"_ _ITU! LIHAT!" Yurio kecil melompat-lompat sambil menunjuk ke langit._

 _"_ _Ah... rupanya rasi bintang Cygnus yang kamu maksud ya...?"_

 _"_ _Rasi... bintang...? Cygnus...?"_

 _Pangeran berambut perak itu mengangguk. " Ya, rasi bintang berbentuk angsa itu disebut sebagai Cygnus. Jika ia sudah muncul, berarti musim panen di desa kita sudah dekat..."_

 _"_ _Jadi, Cygnus adalah angsa yang terperangkap di angkasa...?" tanya Yurio kecil._

 _Viktor tertawa menanggapinya, " Tidak, mereka hanyalah kumpulan bintang yang berbertuk menyerupai angsa. Namun menurut legenda, dulu ada seorang dewa bernama Cygnus yang rela berubah menjadi angsa demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya, Phateon, dari alam kematian. Dewa pun terharu dengan cinta mereka, dan akhirnya menjadikan angsa itu sebagai rasi bintang sehingga bisa selalu membimbing sahabatnya dan roh jahat lain untuk menemukan cahaya..."_

 _"_ _Ah... begitu..." Yurio mengangguk, " Kalau begitu Yurio juga ingin menjadi angsa!"_

 _"_ _Hah?" Viktor memandang Yurio dengan bingung._

 _"_ _Ya, sama seperti Cygnus, Yurio ingin membantu kakak dalam menemukan cahaya kapanpun kakak merasa sedih..."_

 _Viktor kembali tertawa dan mengelus rambut emas pangeran muda di depannya. " Terima kasih, Yurio. Tanpa kau menjadi angsa sekalipun, kau sudah selalu bersinar kok..."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Yurio tidak bisa bersinar. Hanya kakak yang selalu bersinar. Setiap kakak tampil di depan orang banyak, cahaya kakak selalu mampu melihat setiap orang terpukau. Sedangkan aku..."_

 _Viktor tersenyum dan menundukan badannya sehingga ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru dari adik angkatnya. " Dengar, Yurio, setiap manusia sama seperti bintang. Mereka semua memiliki cahayanya masing-masing, dan mereka memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menjadi indah. Aku yakin suatu saat kau juga akan menemukan cahayamu dan bisa bersinar dengan indah di antara yang lain, sama seperti rasi Cygnus di antara lautan bintang di atas kita..."_

 _~ End of Flashback~_

Yurio memendamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ia merasa kesal karena teringat kenangan bersama dengan Viktor lagi. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi cahaya bagi Viktor saat kakaknya dalam kesusahan, namun hingga sekarang tidak ada kabar apapun dari kakaknya yang sangat disayangi ini. Yurio benar-benar berharap agar Viktor suatu hari akan kembali ke istana bersamanya dan mereka bisa bersama lagi.

Saat mengusap air matanya, pangeran muda ini baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

" Prince, kau menangis...? Apa yang terjadi...?"

Yurio membuang muka dengan kesal, " Tidak, bukan urusanmu..."

" Kedinginan ya...?" Otabek melepaskan jaket dari badannya dan menyampirkannya di pundah pangeran di sebelahnya, " Udara di desa ini memang dingin..."

" ..." Yurio kembali meringkuk dengan mulut cemberut dan pipi membulat seperti hamster.

" Maaf... tapi tadi pekerjaannya tak bisa kutinggalkan. Dan lagi..." Otabek mengeluarkan sebuah roti _pirozkhi_ hangat dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Yurio, " Kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat menyukai ini bukan? Aku tadi tidak sengaja menemukannya, jadi kubawakan..."

Otabek benar, roti _pirozkhi_ adalah makanan kesukaan Yurio. Dengan cepat, Yurio segera menyambar roti itu dari tangan Otabek, lalu memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

Otabek memandangnya sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan pangeran di sebelahnya. Pangeran yang dulu sangat menjaga sikapnya, kini terlihat sangat santai kepadanya. Tanpa ia sadari, perutnya malah berbunyi karena lapar.

Mendengar itu, Yurio segera berhenti makan. " Beka, kau... belum makan juga...?"

" Ah, tidak kok..." Otabek menutupi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yurio juga menyadari kalau semakin banyak lecet di tangan Otabek. Selain itu ia juga terlihat gemetaran karena kedinginan udara malam. Yurio menggeleng kepalanya. Padahal tadi Otabek yang memberikan jaket dan roti kepadanya, tapi ternyata dia sendiri kelaparan dan kedinginan. Yurio mendekatkan duduknya kepada Otabek sehingga bahu mereka saling menempel. Dilepaskannya jubah yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Otabek, kemudian ia menyampirkannya di bahu Otabek sehingga jubah itu menyelimuti kedua bahu mereka. Pangeran muda ini juga membagi rotinya menjadi dua dan meletakannya ke tangan Otabek.

" Ah, tidak usah... Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

" Ini perintah. Habiskan, atau aku akan marah kepadamu!" Yurio memberi ultimatum.

" ..." Otabek menundukan kepalanya, " Maaf karena hamba jadi merepotkan baginda..."

" Kita ini teman bukan, Beka?" tanya Yurio sambil memandang bola mata Otabek yang hitam kelam seperti warna batu Onyx. " Berhentilah bersikap kuat dan menyembunyikan segalanya dariku..."

" Prince..."

" Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Panggilah aku dengan Yurio saja. Sebagai teman... Jika kau merasa sedih, maka akupun juga akan merasa sedih... Karena itu aku tidak mau kau kelaparan hanya gara-gara aku..."

" Teman...? Terima kasih, Prince mau menganggapku seperti ini..."

" YURIO!" Yurio segera membenarkan. " Jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, aku akan marah lagi kepadamu..."

" Baik, Yurio..." Otabek sedikit tertawa. " Hm... enak juga roti ini..."

" Ya kan?" Yurio ikut tersenyum, " Viktor pernah bilang, apapun akan terasa enak jika bisa dinikmati bersama dengan orang yang kita suka..."

Mendengar perkataan Yurio, Otabek terbatuk hingga hampir tersedak. Untung ia selalu membawa botol minum di tasnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Beka?" Yurio segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Otabek.

" Perkataanmu barusan... suka...?"

" Kita kan teman. Apakah yang kuucapkan tadi salah?" tanya Yurio dengan polos.

Otabek terdiam sejenak, kemudian berdehem sebentar dengan wajah sedikit merah, " Perkataanmu barusan... hati-hati kalau kau mengucapkannya karena bisa membuat orang salah sangka..."

" Salah sangka...?"

" Ya... suka itu punya banyak arti... Tapi sudahlah... roti ini benar-benar enak ya. Kapan-kapan aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu."

" Jadi... Maukah kau memberitahuku pekerjaanmu selama ini apa? Mengapa kau kembali semakin malam belakangan ini..." Yurio meraih tangan Otabek, " Dan luka di tanganmu semakin lama semakin banyak. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Apakah itu adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya sehingga kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku ikut...?"

Otabek segera menarik tangannya dan menutupnya dengan sarung tangannya. " Ah, tidak kok, bukan pekerjaan berbahaya seperti yang yang mulia... Yurio maksudku... pikirkan..."

Jawaban Otabek membuat Yurio terlihat kecewa. Yurio kembali meraih tangan Otabek dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ke dahinya. " Kalau begitu beritahu aku... Selama ini, aku selalu khawatir jika memikirkan kalau-kalau hal buruk terjadi padamu, dan kau tidak bisa kembali lagi menjemputku..."

" Yurio, maaf selama ini aku membuatmu khawatir... Tadinya aku ingin membuatnya menjadi kejutan, tapi... Nampaknya aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi darimu. Ikutlah denganku..."

Otabek menggandeng tangan Yurio dan membawanya ke lapangan tengah kota. Di atas keramik berwarna orange di lantai, berdiri beberapa stand dari kayu dengan bentuknya masih belum sempurna. Bendera berwarna warni tergantung di setiap tiang di kota, dan hiasan berbentuk buah dan sayuran menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Di dekat kolam tengah kota terdapat sebuah patung gips berwarna putih berbentuk angsa yang cantik, dengan ukiran dan hiasan berbentuk labu dan sayuran dari bambu dan kertas.

" Saat bulan purnama nanti, desa kami selalu mengadakan pesta panen. Jadi selama ini aku membantu persiapan festival ini khususnya dekorasi dan peralatan di sini... Tadinya aku ingin kau melihatnya saat semuanya sudah siap, tapi... aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi darimu..."

Yurio takjub dengan semua hiasan yang menghiasi halaman tengah kota itu. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia mengikuti festival panen. Selama ini, kebanyakan waktunya habis di istana untuk urusan istana, dan bahkan setelah Viktor meninggalkan kerajaan, hidupnya sepenuhnya dihabiskan di dalam istana.

" Wow... benar-benar indah. Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

Otabek ikut turun dari kudanya dan mengikuti Yurio. " Hm... tidak semuanya... hanya beberapa..."

Walaupun belum jadi sempurna, namun pangeran muda ini sangat menyukai patung gips putih berbentuk angsa di tengah kolam kota. Ukiran di tubuh angsa itu sangatlah halus, dan setiap bulu sayapnya juga sangat detail. " Beka, siapa yang membuat patung ini...?"

" Mm..." Otabek tersipu malu, " Patung itu adalah buatanku. Memang kurang bagus ya, jika dibandingkan dengan hiasan lainnya yang berwarna warni. Tapi entah kenapa kepala desa ingin sekali patung ini dipasang di tengah kolam ini. Hingga sekarang aku masih merasa ada yang kurang sempurna di patung ini..."

" Mengapa membuat patung angsa di tengah pesta panen ini?"

" Ah, itu karena..." Otabek merangkul bahu Yurio dan menunjuk ke langit. " Apa kau bisa melihat rasi bintang berbentuk angsa itu? Rasi bintang itu adalah penunjuk dari festival panen kami. Tepat di hari festival nanti, maka angsa itu selalu terlihat sangat jelas..."

" Cygnus..."

" Kau juga mengetahuinya?" tanya Otabek.

Yurio mengangguk, " Ya... seseorang pernah bercerita padaku. Cygnus nama dewa yang menolong sahabatnya dari kegelapan walaupun ia harus berubah wujud menjadi angsa. Aku selalu iri dengan Cygnus yang bisa menunjukkan cahayanya untuk orang yang disayanginya... Padahal aku selalu berjuang untuk Viktor, namun pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menolongnya sama sekali. Aku hanya selalu menjadi beban bagi siapapun, dan dengan kutukan ini, aku pasti menjadi beban untukmu..."

" Yurio..." Otabek memegang kedua bahu pangeran berambut emas ini, " Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi beban bagi siapapun. Bagiku, kau sudah menjadi seperti Cygnus. Sejak kedatanganmu ke desa ini, aku akhirnya membaca kembali mengenai catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh ibuku. Tadinya aku berpikir kalau buku ini adalah buku terkutuk yang menyebabkan ibu jatuh sakit, namun setelah bertualang mencari bunga-bunga legenda yang tertulis di buku itu, aku jadi mengerti mengenai mimpinya. Walaupun kita masih belum bisa menemukan bunga yang benar-benar berkhasiat, tapi aku kini belajar banyak hal. Walaupun Mila belum sadar, namun kondisinya menjadi membaik berkat bunga obat yang tertulis di catatan itu..."

" Aku... Cygnus...?"

" Ya, Yurio. Kau terlihat bersinar seperti ksatria perak di rasi bintang Cygnus. Sinar matamu yang seperti ksatria dalam perang dan kekuatan hatimu... Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Prince Yurio..."

Entah kenapa pipi Yurio terasa panas mendengar pujian dari pemuda desa di depannya. Yurio juga bingung mengapa kini jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menatap bola mata berwarna onyx yang sedang menatapnya. Padahal mereka adalah teman bukan? Tapi ternyata teman juga bisa membuat hati berdebar, benar-benar membingungkan.

" Beka... kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memujiku... Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu..."

Menyadari kalau Yurio kelihatan tidak nyaman, Otabek segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Yurio. " Ah, maaf... Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Saat membuat patung itu, aku membayangkan dirimu yang dulu tiba di rumahku dalam wujud angsa. Kau datang dengan jubahnya yang berwarna perak seperti malaikat dari rasi bintang Cygnus..."

" ..." mendengar ucapan Otabek, pipi Yurio semakin terasa panas. Untungnya Otabek sedang mengamati patung gips angsa itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari wajah Yurio yang sudah sangat merah.

" Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang dari patung ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Prince... Yurio...?"

" Mmm..." Yurio berdiri di sebelah Otabek untuk mengamati patung angsa yang berdiri tegak di depannya. " Cygnus selalu bersinar dengan gagah dengan sinar peraknya bukan? Bagaimana jika kau menambah warna perak di beberapa bagian pada sayap dan bulu ekornya. Dan, bagaimana jika kita menambahkan hiasan lampu kecil di badannya sehingga pada saat malam hari, ia tetap terlihat menyinari kolam tengah kota ini...?"

" Ah, kau benar! Dengan adanya warna perak pada cat badannya, maka warna lampu di sekitar badan patung ini juga akan terpatul sehingga memberikan efek dimensional. Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Prince Yurio!" Tanpa sadar Otabek memeluk Yurio.

" ..."

Otabek segera melepaskan Yurio, " Ah, maaf... Aku tidak sengaja..."

Yurio melangkah mundur menjauh dari Otabek, " Ya... aku tahu..."

" ..."

" Beka... kau adalah temanku yang pertama dan paling kusayangi... pada saat menunggumu tadi karena kau tidak kunjung datang hingga malam, aku teringat masa di mana Victor yang kusayangi meninggalkanku sendirian di istana tanpa kabar..." Yurio memandang Otabek, " Saat kau datang, aku tidak marah kepadamu, tapi aku senang karena kau masih kembali padaku... Aku benar-benar takut kalau suatu saat kau meninggalkanku, sama seperti kakakku..."

" Yurio..."

" Beka, jika sampai saatnya nanti kutukan ini tak bisa dipatahkan... apakah aku boleh tetap bersamamu? Maksudku... tidak seorangpun mau berteman denganku karena mereka tidak mengerti bahasa angsa dan diriku, jadi..."

" Ya, kita akan tetap seperti sekarang, Yurio... Dan apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti di masa depan, tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita..."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Altin Swords

Notes : Maaf karena memakan waktu cukup lama untuk upload chapter yang sekarang. Karena banyaknya kesibukan dan juga banyaknya revisi pada ide ini, makanya upload jadi agak telat. Sebagai info, ada sedikit perubahan di chapter 1 dan minor revisi di chapter lainnya. Mohon maaf atas perubahan yang terjadi. Semoga tetap enjoy dengan cerita ini ya ^^

* * *

Hari itu langit sedang cerah dan bulan bersinar dengan indah. Cahaya bulan yang terang pun menembus kaca jendela di ruang baca istana Agape sehingga tanpa bantuan lampu, Yurio bisa tetap belajar ditemani oleh Victor. Sudah lama Yurio tidak belajar dengan Victor karena Victor selalu asik mengajar Prince Yuri yang sedang berkunjung dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar antar negara. Malam itu Prince Yuri harus pulang sebentar untuk menghadiri acara di kerajaannya, jadi akhirnya Yurio kembali bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya.

" Kakak, kau benar-benar bodoh. Apa sih yang kau sukai dari pangeran babi dari negeri Eros itu?" tanya Yurio dengan kesal.

Victor hanya tersenyum manis sambil tetap memandang lukisan potret Prince Yuri di tangannya, " Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya? Ia begitu sempurna bukan?"

" Dengan kacamata tebal dan badan gemuk seperti babi begitu? Dan kebodohannya yang luar biasa sehingga kau harus mengajarinya secara private selama pertukaran pelajar ini?" tanya Yurio dengan nada menyindir.

Victor tampak tidak puas dengan ucapan Yurio. " Ada apa denganmu, Yurio? Aku sering dengar kalau kau sering berkata kasar kepada fansmu yang sering ngotot, tapi kenapa kau juga berkata begitu kepada Prince Yuri?"

Yurio memanyunkan bibirnya, " Karena... aku masih tidak paham kenapa kakak begitu tertarik kepadanya..."

Victor meletakan foto yang dari tadi dipegangnya, dan memandang ke Yurio sambil tersenyum. " Kakak sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kakak bisa tertarik kepadanya. Namun sejak bertatap mata pertama kali dengannya saat pesta dansa di istana dulu, kakak langsung merasa kalau ia adalah pasangan hidup kakak..."

" Saat pesta dansa dulu...?" Yurio mencoba mengingat sebentar. Tiba-tiba Yurio memukul meja dengan keras. " TUNGGU! Maksud kakak waktu di pesta ulang tahunku dulu, saat Prince Yuri sebagai perwakilan negeri Eros itu salah mengenali anggur sebagai susu cokelat, kemudian dia mabuk dan malah menari pole dance di tengah istana!?"

Victor tertawa kecil dengan pipi merona di pipinya. " Ya... ia sangat menawan bukan...?"

" Apanya yang menawan kak? Dengan bodohnya ia membuka pakaiannya dan menari dengan setengah telanjang! Ah ya, saat itu ada si JJ juga malah ikut-ikutan menari, jijik aku jika mengingatnya..."

" Tapi berkat mereka, pesta itu menjadi sangat meriah bukan?"

" Ya, dan setelah itu Lilia melarang beredarnya anggur untuk Prince Yuri lagi setiap kunjungannya ke istana ini..." Yurio kembali duduk di kursinya, " Dan kakak tertarik dengan Prince Yuri saat ia mabuk waktu itu...? Selama ini aku tak pernah meragukan selera berpakaian kakak, tapi kali ini..."

Victor kembali tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya. " Tidak, bukan mengenai pakaiannya yang aku sukai dari Yuri..."

" Lalu...?"

" Tatapan matanya... saat ia memandangku waktu itu, walaupun ia sedang mabuk, tapi tatapannya begitu indah... Aku tak bisa melupakan tatapannya saat menatapku waktu itu..."

" Jadi kakak sampai mati-matian mengajar si bodoh itu sekarang demi mendapat lagi tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu?" tanya Yurio dengan muka bete, " Sadarlah kak, waktu itu ia hanya sedang mabuk. Pikiran orang yang sedang mabuk tidak pernah benar..."

" Tidak, Yurio. Aku yakin kalau Yuri mencintaiku. Tapi... entah permasalahan apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang, membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi seperti sosok yang membuatku jatuh hati waktu itu. Karena itu, aku akan terus mendampinginya hingga suatu hari ia bisa kembali membuka hatinya lagi kepadaku, sama seperti waktu itu..." jawab Victor.

Yurio hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. " Terserah kakak deh..."

" Menurutmu, bagaimana jika suatu hari aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Prince Yuri...?" tanya Victor.

Yurio segera menutup buku di depannya dengan kesal. " Aku sama sekali tidak mendukung hubungan kakak. Setiap aku memandang pemuda gemuk seperti babi itu, aku selalu mual dan ingin muntah..."

" Yurio, kakak tidak suka dengan kata-katamu..." jawab Victor dengan wajah serius.

Yurio kembali berdiri dan memukul meja. " Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja, kak? Sejak pemuda itu datang ke sini, kakak selalu sibuk dengannya dan akhirnya seluruh urusan istana harus kuurus sendiri. Kau berubah kak sejak kau mengenalnya. Kau bukanlah lagi seperti sosok yang kukagumi sejak dulu! Kau menjadi sama seperti babi pujaanmu itu, menjadi semakin payah dan bodoh!"

" YURIO!" Victor menaikan besar suaranya dan menampar pipi Yurio.

Yurio sangat shock dengan reaksi Victor. Selama ini kakaknya selalu baik hati, ramah, dan penyabar. Baru kali ini kakaknya marah kepadanya, bahkan sampai menamparnya. Yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya lagi adalah kakak yang ia kenal sejak kecil ini menamparnya hanya demi membela pemuda yang baru dikenalnya belum lama ini.

" Kau tidak paham, Yurio... Sebenarnya Prince Yuri..." Victor mencoba menjelaskan.

" TIDAK, KAKAK! KAKAK YANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMAHAMI AKU!" Yurio berteriak sembari membalik badannya. Sekilas Victor dapat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Yurio.

" Tunggu, Yurio... Dengarkan kakak..."

Yurio mendorong Victor dengan keras hingga ia menabrak rak buku di belakangnya. Buku-buku di perpustakaan istana pun berjatuhan dan menghambat Victor untuk mengejar Yurio. Victor hanya bisa terdiam dan termenung. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti Yurio, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya tetap tidak mengejar Yurio.

" Yurio... mungkin keputusanku setelah ini akan membuatmu menderita. Tapi jalan ini tetap harus kuambil demi Prince Yuri... dan demi negeri Agape ini. Jika memang nanti aku bisa tetap kembali dengan selamat, kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku... dan kita bisa tetap hidup sebagai saudara yang akrab, sama seperti dulu..."

* * *

Yurio terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih benar, ia mengambil minum di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan segera meminum air tersebut untuk menenangkan hatinya. Malam itu Yurio kembali lebih cepat daripada Otabek karena Yurio tiba-tiba mengalami demam. Sebenarnya Otabek ingin merawat pangeran muda ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena hari festival sudah sangat dekat. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Yurio pulang sendiri ke tempat Otabek dan tidur lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Yurio beranjak dari tempat tidur ke ruang tengah untuk melihat ke arah jam kayu yang tergantung di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam, namun ia masih belum melihat Beka. Yurio heran karena tidak biasanya Otabek pulang semalam itu. Sambil melihat ke jam dinding tersebut, Yurio menyadari adanya sepasang pedang perak dengan gagang merah yang digantung di sebelah jam tersebut. Yurio biasanya tidak memperhatikannya, tapi entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau lambang yang tertera di pedang itu terlihat familiar baginya. Yurio yakin ia pernah meihat lambang tersebut di istana, tapi ia tidak inagt di mana ia melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan keras dari luar. Yurio segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Yurio sangat kaget saat melihat Otabek sedang dihadang dengan 5 orang prajurit berbadan besar dan berarmor lengkap berwarna hitam. Otabek terlihat menggenggam sebuah garpu taman besar dan berusaha melawan para prajurit tersebut. Walaupun pria berambut hitam ini cukup lincah untuk menghindari serangan pedang dari para prajurit, namun ia tetap terlihat kewalahan untuk menghadapi prajurit dengan senjata dan armor lengkap.

" AWAS, BELAKANGMU, BEKA!" teriak Yurio sambil membuka pintu.

Berkat teriakan Yurio, Otabek jadi bisa menghindari serangan yang hampir mengenai punggungnya. Otabek segera menengok ke arah Yurio, " Jangan hiraukan aku, Yurio! Cepat masuk dan kunci pintunya! Mereka sangat kuat!"

" Tidak!" Yurio segera menarik pedang panjang tersebut dari gagangnya dan melompat ke belakang Otabek. " Kita bertarung bersama..."

" YU-Yurio.." Belum sempat Otabek berkata lebih lanjut, sudah ada serangan lagi dari prajurit di sekitar mereka.

" Tenang, aku bisa bertarung..." dengan tangan, Yurio segera menahan rantai yang hampir mengenai punggung Otabek dan dengan sigap ia menarik kemudian menusuk badan pasukan tersebut dengan pedang di tanganya. Prajurit besar itupun langsung tumbang dengan serangan Yurio.

" A-apaan aku, Yurio? Cepat kembali ke rumah! Ini berbahaya dan aku tak mau kau sampai terluka!" kata Otabek dengan kesal.

" Tetaplah fokus dengan lawan di depanmu, Beka..." Yurio mengoper satu pedang ke tangan Beka. " Kau bisa menggunakan pedang ayahmu ini bukan? Tetaplah fokus untuk mengalahkan lawan di depanmu. Biar aku yang menjaga punggungmu..."

Otabek segera mengambil pedang dari tangan Yurio dan menebas musuh di depannya. Pedang pemberian Yurio memang jauh lebih ringan dan lebih mudah digunakan daripada senjata yang tadi ia gunakan. Dalam sekejap, semua prajurit yang mengejar Beka tadi berhasil mereka tumbangkan bersama.

" Aku baru tahu kau mahir menggunakan pedang ini. Tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan pedang warisan keluarga kami ini..." Otabek segera menghampiri Yurio setelah memastikan bahwa semua pasukan di sekitarnya sudah kalah.

" Ya, tentu saja. Seseorang pernah mengajarkannya kepadaku..." Yurio membantu mengikat para prajurit yang tadi dikalahkannya. " Sebagai seorang anggota istana, kami harus bisa melindungi diri. Jadi sebenarnya kau tak perlu khawatir..."

" Tetap saja... Bagaimanapun kau tetaplah seorang pangeran. Jika kau sampai terluka atau terbunuh..."

Yurio menepuk bahu Otabek sambil sedikit tertawa. " Kau terlalu berlebihan, Beka. Aku tidak akan terbunuh semudah itu, apalagi dengan adanya kamu di belakangku..."

" ..." Otabek menyadari adanya luka di tangan Yurio. " Ah, tanganmu..."

Yurio segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka, " Ini bukan luka yang besar kok, jangan khawatir..."

" Ini karena kau menahan rantai tadi ya..." Otabek menatap tajam ke arah Yurio.

Melihat kemarahan di wajah Otabek, Yurio pun menundukan kepalanya, " Maaf karena tadi melawan perintahmu... Saat melihatmu dalam bahaya, tanpa sadar, aku melompat maju dan..."

Otabek menarik tangan Yurio yang terluka dan mencium luka di tangannya.

Luka di tangan Yurio memang terasa sakit, namun sensasi hangat dari bibir Otabek di tangannya seakan menetralkan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Otabek, yang jelas sesuatu yang aneh terasa di hatinya yang terdalam.

" Be- Beka..." Yurio segera menarik tangannya sebelum hatinya meledak dengan perasaan penuh tanda tanya yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Namun bukannya melepaskan, Otabek malah menarik tangan Yurio dan memeluk badannya yang kecil.

" Maaf... Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari keberadaan para prajurit ini sebelum pulang sehingga kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam pertarungan ini dan sampai terluka... Aku telah gagal dalam melindungimu..." bisik Otabek.

Yurio sangat kaget dengan reaksi Otabek. Jantungnya masih terus berdebar kencang, namun terasa hangat, sama hangatnya dengan tubuh Otabek yang sedang memeluknya.

" Tidak..." Yurio memberanikan dirinya untuk merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Otabek dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Otabek. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Otabek. Detak jantung itu terdengar menenangkan, seakan saling mensinktonikasi dengan detak jantung di dadanya sekarang. " Justru aku berterima kasih karena akhirnya kau kembali..."

Yurio merenggangkan pelukannya sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. " Semalam aku bermimpi perpisahanku dengan Victor dulu, dan aku menyadari betapa kosong diriku tanpa keberadaanmu. Luka yang kurasakan sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan luka yang akan muncul jika kau tidak pernah kembali ke sisiku apapun penyebabnya. Karena itu, Beka..."

Pangeran muda ini mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Beka. Bibir Beka terasa dingin di jemarinya, membuat Yurio ingin menghangatkannya dengan bibirnya. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu semua kepada temannya sendiri, satu-satunya teman yang bisa membuatnya merasa aneh.

Otabek memegang tangan Yurio yang mengelus wajahnya. " Karena itu...?"

" Karena itu... aku... aku menyadari bahwa aku..."

Belum selesai Yurio berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda mendekati mereka. Otabek segera melepaskan tangannya dari Yurio dan kembali menggenggam pedangnya. Dengan sigap ia membalik badannya dan bersiap melindungi pangeran yang ada di dekatnya. Yurio pun segera menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat, bersiap menghadapi pasukan lain yang akan menyerang mereka.

Derap kaki kuda itu terdengar cukup banyak, jauh lebih banyak daripada orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Otabek tidak yakin jika mereka berdua bisa melawan.

" Yurio, kelihatannya mereka sangat banyak. Biarkan aku menghadang mereka, sementara kau larilah sejauh mungkin sampai pinggir kota sana. Di perbatasan kota, kau bisa meminta perlindungan dari para prajurit di sana..." kata Otabek.

" Tidak, aku tidak mau..."

" Hei, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Kau tetaplah pangeran kami, Yurio, jadi kalau kau sampai terbunuh di sini..."

Yurio menggenggam tangan Otabek. " Ya, aku adalah pangeran, dan kau adalah teman yang harus kulindungi. Karena itu, aku tak akan meninggalkamu..."

Hati keduanya merasa lega saat menyadari bahwa prajurit berkuda yang mendatangi mereka ternyata menggunakan pakaian putih khas prajurit Agape.

" Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya prajurit dengan armor lengkap itu sambil turun dari kudanya.

Otabek mengangguk. " Ya..."

" Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Prajurit itu melepaskan helmnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang melayang dengan indah tertiup angin dan senyuman di wajahnya benar-benar terlihat cantik. Otabek tak menyangka kalau gadis secantik itu bisa menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan. " Tadi kulihat ada pasukan Eros yang menuju ke sini, apakah kalian melihat mereka?"

" Ah, mengenai itu..."

" Sa... Sara...?" Yurio mendekat ke cahaya sehingga bisa melihat wajah prajurit wanita itu lebih jelas.

Prajurit berambut panjang ini pun juga kaget melihat pemuda berambut emas yang berdiri di depannya. " P-Prince Yurio!"

Dengan sigap semua prajurit di belakang Sara turun dari kudanya dan berlutut di depan Yurio. " Salam dan panjang umur, Prince Yurio!"

" Sudahlah, hentikan formalitas ini..." kata Yurio, " Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di desa? Mengapa ada prajurit negeri Eros memasuki desa kita?"

" Prajurit dari negeri Eros tiba-tiba menyerbu desa ini. Untung saja kami bisa segera menyadari serangan mereka, jadi kami bisa segera mengirim prajurit untuk melindungi desa ini..." jawab Sara. " Mungkin Prince tidak akan percaya cerita ini, tapi seekor hamster kecil gemuk tiba-tiba datang ke istana dan membawa surat dengan cap kerajaan dari King Victor ini ke tangan kami. Surat ini memberitahu kami mengenai penyerangan hari ini, jadi kami bisa segera mengirim prajurit elit kami juga untuk melindungi tempat ini. Memang beberapa warga ada yang terluka dan beberapa gedung ada yang rusak, namun setidaknya kami berhasil memukul mundur para prajurit Eros di sana..."

Yurio segera mengambil surat itu dan memeriksanya. " Ini memang tulisan Victor, namun mengapa...? Mengapa negeri Eros menyerang negeri kita, dan juga... Bagaimana bisa Victor mengetahui mengenai serangan ini...?"

" Kami masih memeriksa lebih lanjut mengenai alasan mereka menyerang. Setelah introgasi selesai, kami akan segera memberikan kabar!" jawab Sara.

Sara memeriksa prajurit Eros yang tadi sudah dikalahkan dan diikat oleh Yurio dan Otabek. " Waow, kuat juga kalian. Tak kusangka kalian bisa melawan prajurit elit negeri Eros dengan armor dan senjata lengkap begini..."

Yurio tersenyum bangga, " Tentu saja. Kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku!"

Sara melihat ke arah pedang di tangan Yurio, " Pedang dari keluarga Altin... Tidak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya di sini..."

" Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Yurio. " Dan secara aneh aku bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah..."

" Kau tidak ingat, Prince? Pedang ini adalah pedang dari prajurit yang dulu melatihmu berpedang. Ia juga yang melindungimu saat masuk ke hutan terlarang..." jawab Sara.

" Maksudmu, prajurit yang dulu terkena kutukan yang sama denganku dan..."

" Ya, kau benar!" Sara mengangguk. " Jadi darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"

" Itu adalah pedang peninggalan ayahku..." jawab Otabek.

Sara mendekati Otabek dan mengamati parasnya. " Rupanya kau adalah anak darinya. Tidak heran kau terlihat familiar... Kau benar-benar mewarisi rupa ayahmu dulu... Prajurit kebanggan kerajaan Agape itu..."

" Sara, ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai hal itu juga. Aku sedikit ingat mengenai kisahku di hutan terlarang itu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kuingat. Pada saat itu... Mengapa aku bisa selamat?"

" Kau tidak ingat...?" Sara memiringkan kepalanya, " Jadi pada saat itu, seluruh istana bingung karena tidak tahu bagaimana mengobatimu. Untung saja Yakov datang ke istana sambil membawa bunga Luna Somnia..."

" Yakov...?" tanya Yurio tidak percaya.

" Ya, waktu itu ia masih menjadi pengajarmu dan Victor, sebelum Lilia. Ia datang membawa botol dengan bubuk berkilauan berwarna biru tua..." Sara melihat ke arah bunga Luna Somnia yang tumbuh di kebun Otabek. " Ini bunga ajaib itu bukan...? Ah, dulu Yakov membawa bunga ini dan juga sebuah botol ajaib dari seorang penyihir. Saat botol kaca itu dihadapkan, bunga itu bereaksi dan berubah menjadi bubuk berkilauan. Ramuan bubuk itu diminumkan kepadamu dan akhirnya kau pun sembuh..."

" ..." Otabek terdiam sejenak sambil memegang dagunya, " Aku heran... bagaimana bisa Yakov memperoleh bunga Luna Somnia itu...? Bunga ini adalah bunga langka yang dicari oleh ibuku dengan susah payah hingga ia kehilangan nyawanya, tapi darimana Yakov bisa memperolehnya...? Dan juga... mengapa bunga ini bisa menyembuhkan Prince Yurio, tapi tak bisa menyembuhkan ayah...?"

" Mengenai itu... aku kurang tahu..." jawab Sara, " Tapi aku yakin bunga yang tumbuh di tempatmu ini adalah bunga Luna Somnia yang asli..."

" ..." Otabek terlihat semakin berpikir.

" Oh ya, Prince, kutukanmu sudah patah bukan?" tanya Sara. " Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke istana saja sekarang?"

" Ah, ini..." Yurio menghela nafas, " Perubahan ini hanya sementara saja karena kekuatan dari bunga ini. Jika aku berpisah dari bunga ini, maka wujudku akan kembali menjadi angsa lagi..."

" Ah, begitu... Lalu mengapa tidak kau gunakan saja bunga ini untuk mematahkan kutukanmu, sama seperti dulu?" tanya Sara.

" Bunga ini tak bisa digunakan sebelum mekar sempurna di saat bulan purnama. Selain itu..." Yurio melirik ke arah Otabek yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. " Bunga ini bukanlah milikku. Aku tak bisa menggunakan bunga ini... Tapi saat ini kami masih mencari cara lain untuk mematahkan kutukan ini kok, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sara menghela nafas panjang. " Baiklah... kuharap kau bisa segera menemukan cara untuk mematahkan kutukanmu..."

" ..." Yurio terdiam.

Sara kembali mendekat ke arah Yurio, " Dan... Prince... jangan-jangan kau menyukai Altin ya...?"

Wajah Yurio tiba-tiba menjadi merah. " A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya begini, Sara?"

Sara tersenyum manis, " Soalnya bisa kuakui dia cukup tampan, dan terlihat bisa dipercaya. Lagipula... daritadi tanpa kau sadari kau terus melirik ke arahnya..."

" ..." Yurio segera membenarkan walaupun wajahnya masih merah. " Tidak... kau salah sangka, Sara..."

Sara berbisik ke Yurio sambil memastikan kalau Otabek tidak mendengar pembicaraannya, " Apapun perasaanmu padanya, kurasa ia juga menyukaimu. Yang ini tidak lain dari insting perempuan, tapi biasanya benar..."

" ..."

Sara tersenyum melihat Yurio yang terdiam sambil tersipu malu sendiri. Ia tidak percaya pangeran yang dulunya kaku dan egois kini bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena pertemuannya dengan pemuda Altin itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit berkuda dari Agape kembali mendatangi mereka. Ia adalah Mickey, pemuda berambut pendek cokelat yang juga merupakan saudara kembar dari Sara.

" Sara, ayo kita segera kembali ke desa! Pasukan Eros kembali menyerang, kita harus segera memberi bantuan!" kata Mickey.

" Biarkan aku membantu..." kata Yurio, namun segera dicegah oleh Sara dan juga Otabek.

" Serahkan semua ini kepada kami para prajurit..." jawab Sara sambil memakai helm perangnya.

Sara menghampiri Otabek. " Bisakah aku mempercayakan keselamatan Prince Yurio di tanganmu, wahai prajurit Altin?"

" Otabek..." Otabek membenarkan sambil meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada kiri, " Otabek Altin berjanji akan menjaga keselamatan Prince Yurio."

" Baiklah, kupercayakan keselamatan pangeran di tanganmu." Sara mengangguk sebelum menaiki kuda dan memacu kudanya bersama dengan Mickey.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysterious Message

Perang berlangsung di desa Bella Stelatta selama beberapa hari. Selama perang berlangsung, Sara melarang Yurio meninggalkan rumah Otabek. Sebagai gantinya, Sara mengirim beberapa pasukan untuk menjaga rumah kecil di pinggir desa itu dari penyerangan. Tidak lupa Sara juga meminta para pasukan untuk menjaga rumah tersebut supaya Yurio tidak kabur karena ia tahu benar sikap keras kepala dari pangeran yang ia jaga selama ini.

Yurio tentunya tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Sara ini. Berbagai cara ia gunakan untuk kabur dari kabur, di antaranya menyamar menggunakan baju Otabek yang pastinya langsung gagal karena Otabek sendiri juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk kabur. Yurio juga pernah menyamar menggunakan baju prajurit yang ia curi, tapi tetap ketahuan karena baju itu semuanya terlalu besar di badannya yang mungil. Ia juga pernah nekat lari dan menggigit tangan dari penjaga yang menangkapnya, tapi sialnya para penjaga ini semuanya sudah menggunakan gauntlet di tangannya sehingga malah giginya yang terasa ngilu. Karena sangat kesal, hampir setiap hari pangeran pirang ini uring-uringan di rumah, tapi untungnya Otabek selalu ada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya.

" Aku kesal, Beka! Lagi-lagi mereka bisa menangkapku dan membawaku kembali ke sini. Padahal aku sudah sengaja pergi tengah malam dan menyelinap di antara rerumputan di belakang rumah..." kata Yurio berapi-api.

Dengan sabar Otabek mengambil dedaunan yang menempel di rambut Yurio sambil membersihkan juga wajahnya dari debu, " Ya, ini sudah usahamu yang ke-10 hari ini bukan? Pasti kau sangat kesal... Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau belum makan seharian ini bukan?"

Yurio memegang perutnya, " Ah, kau benar. Pantas rasanya lapar..." Yurio segera duduk dan melahap semua makanan yang disiapkan oleh Beka.

Beka tersenyum melihat pangeran kecil di depannya makan dengan lahap, " Apakah makanan buatanku enak?"

Yurio mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas. " Ya, makanan buatanmu selalu enak, Beka, bahkan lebih enak daripada makanan di istana. Walaupun usaha hari ini gagal semua, tapi makanan buatanmu ini selalu bisa membuat rasa kesalku hilang. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan Sara yang melarangku untuk ikut dalam perang kali ini. Padahal selama ini setiap ada perang, aku selalu ikut serta. Ia terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku kali ini..."

" Mungkin Sara punya alasan yang kuat juga sehingga tidak mengizinkanmu ikut dalam perang ini. Bagaimanapun juga kutukan yang menimpa dirimu belum sembuh juga. Bagaimana bisa kau bertarung dalam wujud angsa? Untuk memegang pedang maupun menggunakan armor saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa kau melindungi dirimu selama perang berlangsung?"

" ..." Yurio menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan, " Kau benar... Tapi tetap saja... Aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan para prajuritku. Bukannya aku tak mempercayai mereka, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertarung tanpa bantuanku. Dan... aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan desa yang tengah diserang..."

" Ya... aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Yakov dan Mila di desa..." Otabek membuka jendela dan membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk menyinari ruangan, " Apalagi tepat besok seharusnya adalah hari festival panen, di mana bulan purnama sempurna akan bersinar. Jika aku tak segera memberikan bunga mimpi itu kepada Mila, maka kutukan di badannya bisa membunuhnya... sama dengan nasib ayah dulu..."

" Beka..." Yurio pindah duduk ke sebelah Otabek dan memegang tangan Otabek sambil menundukan kepalanya, " Maaf... ini semua salahku... Kalau saja aku tak berubah menjadi angsa, aku pasti bisa langsung mengusir para prajurit Eros itu. Festival yang sudah susah payah ini tidak perlu dibatalkan, Yakov dan Mila akan berada dalam keadaan aman juga... Penyerangan ke desa ini seharusnya tidak terjadi..."

" Bodoh, kok kamu malah jadi menyalahkan diri sendiri begitu..." Otabek menyentil dahi Yurio, yang pastinya langsung dibalas dengan pipi menggembung kesal dari Yurio. " Kau berubah menjadi angsa adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. Dan juga... tega juga pemimpin negeri Eros itu. Bukan hanya mereka mengubahmu menjadi angsa seperti sekarang, tapi mereka juga melakukan penyerangan mendadak ke desa yang kecil seperti ini..."

" Tidak, kurasa penyerangan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan menjadi angsa ini. JJ memang penyihir dari Eros, tapi dia tidak pernah mau terlibat dalam urusan politik dan istana. Penyerangan ini... nampaknya terjadi karena aku menolak untuk memberi bantuan kepada negeri mereka. King Celeste pasti adalah dalang penyerangan ini, aku yakin itu..."

" Bantuan?"

" Ya, beberapa bulan ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan dari kita karena negeri mereka dilanda bencana kelaparan. Tapi setelah kutelusuri, sebenarnya masalah besarnya adalah masalah internal di dalam istana sejak naiknya Celeste menjadi raja kerajaan Eros. Aku tak mau terlibat dalam masalah internal istana mereka, makanya aku tak mau ikut campur. Dan aku sangat kesal saat King Celeste meminta JJ yang dekat denganku, untuk meminta bantuan padaku. Pasti raja busuk itu memaksa JJ, makanya si bodoh itu mau tak mau menurutinya. Makanya aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si bodoh itu supaya tak ikut terlibat dalam masalah istana mereka, tapi si bodoh itu malah salah memberikan sihir padaku, dan... ya, kutukan menjadi angsa ini terjadi..."

" Masalah internal istana...?" Otabek berpikir sebentar, " Maksudmu terkait penolakan naiknya Prince Yuri sebagai raja Eros setelah kekacauan di pesta ulang tahunmu dulu itu...? Kalau tidak salah setelah kejadian itu, reputasi Prince Yuri menjadi sangat buruk sehingga para pendukungnya pun meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Celeste yang merupakan paman dari Prince Yuri pun untuk dilantik sebagai raja menggantikan mendiang ayah Prince Yuri yang belum lama ini meninggal itu."

" Ya... si babi bodoh itu..."

" Babi...?"

" Sebutanku untuk Yuri dari Eros itu, soalnya dia gemuk dan menyebalkan, sama seperti babi... Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa ia malah mabuk dan semakin merusak reputasinya dalam pesta ulang tahunku dulu. Padahal seharusnya ia mencari kenalan yang bisa membantunya supaya menjadi lebih kuat, apalagi setelah kasus yang membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan 2 tahun lalu. Si babi itu memang bodoh!" Yurio meneguk teh di depannya dengan kesal.

Otabek mengelus rambut Yurio, "Padahal kau selalu memberi sebutan unik kepada Witch JJ, King Victor, dan Prince Yuri itu. Tapi sebenarnya kau sangat memperhatikan mereka. Yurio, kau benar-benar menarik..."

" Apa sih kamu!" Yurio mendorong Otabek dengan kesal, diikuti oleh tawa dari Otabek. " Ya, aku agak prihatin dengan nasib di babi itu, tapi aku tidak mau Victor ikut terlibat dalam masalah mereka. Masalah internal dalam kerajaan mereka benar-benar sangat rumit dan bisa membahayakan Victor jika memang ia mau membantu si babi itu meraih kembali kekuasaannya. Tapi... Di tengah masalah istananya, si babi itu malah menghilang entah ke mana. Dan makin buruk lagi, si bodoh Victor itu malah mencarinya, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahui keberadaannya..."

" Maaf pembicaraan ini malah membuatmu mengingat hal itu lagi..."

Yurio menggeleng kepalanya, " Tidak, aku sudah tidak sedih lagi. Tapi... aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa Victor mengetahui mengenai penyerangan mendadak ini dan bisa memperingatkan Sara terlebih dahulu..." Yurio meraih tangan Otabek dan memandang wajah sahabatnya, " Beka, menurutmu, apakah King Victor terlibat dalam penyerangan kali ini...?"

" ..." Otabek berpikir kembali, " Mengapa kau bertanya seperti ini, Yurio?"

" Karena... jika Victor memang berada di kerajaan Eros sekarang... Dan jika suatu saat memang ia jadi memihak kepada negeri Eros itu... Aku tahu tugasku sebagai pangeran Agape ini adalah untuk melindungi negeri ini, tapi untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Victor yang sudah merawatku selama ini, aku... aku ragu apakah aku bisa menghadapinya..."

" Apa kau percaya pada King Victor?" tanya Otabek.

Yurio langsung mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, " Iya, aku yakin Victor tidak sebodoh itu! Ia pasti memiliki alasan untuk berada di sana, makanya ia mengirimkan pesan dulu kepada kita. Tapi... bagaimana dengan yang lain? Aku yakin Sara dan Mickey yang merupakan kepala prajurit istana juga pasti bingung dengan keterlibatan Victor ini. Bagaimana jika..."

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap percaya kepada King Victor! Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mengikutimu, Yurio..."

" Hah...?" Yurio melepaskan tangannya dari Otabek, " Bo-bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan mudah. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau mempercayaiku sedalam ini, padahal kita belum bertemu lama..."

" Ya, aku akan selalu percaya padamu karena itu sudah keputusanku sejak kecil, Yurio. Sejak kecil dulu, terkadang aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat berlatih pedang di istana bersama dengan ayahku. Ayah selalu memuji kemampuanmu dan juga semangatmu untuk bisa bertahan di istana walaupun kau bukan darah biru seperti yang lainnya. Ayah yakin kalau di masa depan kau pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin yang hebat..." Otabek mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yurio, " Dan sekarang aku mengerti alasan ayahku untuk mengagumimu. Ternyata kau benar-benar seperti apa yang ayahku selalu ceritakan kepadaku... Dan jika aku saja berpikir seperti ini, aku yakin semua orang yang setia kepadamu juga pasti akan mengikutimu..."

Wajah Yurio menjadi semakin merah. Semua darah serasa naik ke kepalanya, membuatnya menjadi tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. " Aaa... Aku tak sehebat yang kau ucapkan. Bagaimana jika... ternyata aku membuat keputusan yang salah dan mengecewakan semua orang, sama seperti kejadian Prince Yuri?"

" Apapun yang terjadi, dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sakit, aku akan tetap ada di pihakmu, Yurio. Aku, Otabek Altin, mulai hari ini berjanji padamu..." jawab Beka dengan penuh keyakinan.

Yurio tertawa kecil sambil tersipu malu, " Kau tahu... ini terdengar seperti janji dalam pernikahan yang sering kuhadiri..."

Otabek tertawa mendengarnya, " Ahaha, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sebagai teman, aku akan selalu membantumu dalam setiap keadaan..."

Yurio tersenyum dengan rona pink yang belum hilang dari kulitnya yang pucat, " Terima kasih, Beka... Kalau memang begitu..." Yurio menggenggam kedua tangan Beka dan menarik nafas panjang. " Dengan ini, saya Prince Yurio selaku pangeran dari negeri Agape berjanji, bahwa saya juga akan selalu membantu Otabek Altin dan berada di sampingnya dalam setiap keadaan, baik suka maupun duka, dan sakit maupun senang..."

" Yu- Yurio?"

" Dengan begini, maka janji persahabatan kita menjadi semakin valid!"

" Tadi kau bilang kalau ini terdengar seperti janji pernikahan. Bagaimana bisa kau..." tanya Otabek yang sedikit salah tingkah.

Yurio mengangguk kepalanya, " Ya, memang terdengar seperti janji pernikahan. Tapi sama sepertimu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatiku. Tidak adil bukan jika hanya kau yang menjagaku. Karena itu aku berjanji juga akan menjagamu karena kau juga adalah orang yang bearti bagiku, Beka! Lagipula... kalaupun memang ini adalah janji pernikahan... Kurasa aku tak keberatan jika menikah denganmu, Beka. Kau baik, pandai, jago memasak, bisa bertarung... Setiap saat bersamamu aku selalu merasa senang!"

" ..." Otabek melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yurio. " Tidak bisa, Yurio... Kau adalah pangeran negeri Agape, sementara aku hanyalah pemuda desa biasa. Bagaimana bisa aku mengikat janji seberat itu denganku?"

" Tapi aku juga bukan darah biru seperti Victor. Jadi bukankah tidak masalah?" Yurio memandang Beka, " Atau... sebenarnya kau memang tak suka bersama denganku...?"

Otabek menggeleng kepalanya, " Bukan begitu, Yurio, tapi... status kita terlalu berbeda jauh. Aku juga senang bersamamu tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengucapkan mengenai pernikahan semudah itu. Sebagai pangeran, suatu hari pasti kau bisa menemukan orang dari kerajaan lain yang jauh lebih pantas untukmu dan bisa memberikan keturunan kepadamu..."

"..." Yurio membalik dan melihat keluar jendela, " Kalau saja memang ada masa depan untukku... Besok adalah malam purnama, malam di mana kutukan yang menimpa diriku juga akan berakhir. Dengan keadaan sekarang, tidak mungkin aku bisa mencari lagi penawar untuk kutukan ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkanku dari kutukan ini hanyalah bunga Luna yang tumbuh di taman rumah ini, tapi kau akan memberikannya kepada Mila bukan?"

" Maaf, Yurio..."

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Beka, aku tahu mengenai keadaanmu. Kutukan Mila bisa merengut nyawanya jika kau tidak segera memberi penawarnya. Sementara kutukanku..." Yurio tertawa miris, " Selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi angsa..."

" Yurio..."

" Penawar lainnya menurut legenda adalah True Love Kiss... Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mencarinya? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mencintai pangeran egois sepertiku. Satu-satunya yang mencintaiku hanya Victor, tapi... sudah terlambat jika aku harus mencarinya ke negeri Eros sekarang. Selain tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini, segala akses ke negeri itu pasti sedang ditutup akibat penyerangan barusan. Dan... tidak mungkin aku memintanya darimu yang sudah bertunangan bukan, Beka?"

" ..."

" Sudahlah, hari sudah malam. Ayo kita akhiri pembicaraan aneh ini dan segera tidur!" Yurio membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

" Tunggu, Yurio..." Otabek segera mengejar dan menarik lengan Yurio, " Aku sangat ingin membantumu mematahkan kutukanmu, tapi... Bunga itu... atau mengenai True Love Kiss yang kau sebutkan itu. Aku... tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan..."

" Jangan bingung, Beka! Jalanilah apa yang kau percaya. Selamatkanlah hidup Mila dengan bunga itu, dan mengenai diriku, tidak usah kau pikirkan..."

" Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu dalam kutukan ini selamanya juga..."

" Kau pernah bilang kalau sekalipun aku dalam wujud angsa, maka kau akan tetap bersamaku bukan? Dan juga... janji persahabatan... atau janji pernikahan barusan itu, akan tetap berlaku bukan?" Yurio mencoba untuk bercanda walaupun ia tahu kalau Beka pasti dapat menyadari senyum di wajahnya yang dipaksakan.

" Ya, aku akan tetap bersamamu seperti janjiku. Tapi... bagaimana dengan posisimu sebagai pangeran Agape? Aku tak mau kau kehilangan masa depanmu hanya karena keputusanku ini..."

" Beka, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa... Apapun keputusanmu, sama seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya, aku percaya bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik dan aku juga akan menjalankannya. Sama dengan janji kita tadi bukan?" Yurio menarik lengannya dari Beka. " Hari sudah larut, aku mau istirahat dulu ya. Selamat tidur..."

Yurio segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya sebelum Beka melihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan air mata. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menangis, kecuali pada saat Victor menamparnya dulu setelah bertengkar masalah Prince Yuri. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya ini benar-benar berbeda. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam menanggapi masalah ini. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kutukan Mila jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang ia alami sekarang, ia sudah merelakan untuk merelakan bunga mimpi itu. Tapi... entah mengapa rasanya hatinya merasa tidak rela untuk melepaskan bunga itu. Apakah ini karena ambisi dan tanggung jawabnya yang besar sebagai pangeran Agape? Atau... sebenarnya ia merasa cemburu kepada Mila yang bisa sembuh dan bisa memiliki Beka seutuhnya nanti? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ingin rasanya ia menggali lubang besar di tanah dan masuk ke dalamnya saja sekalian.

Di tengah tangisnya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari sepucuk kertas terselip di kaca jendela kamar tidurnya. Pangeran muda ini merasa bingung karena ia yakin tadi sore kertas itu tidak ada di sana. Dengan ragu ia mendekat dan meraih kertas itu.

 _Temui aku di depan gerbang masuk Hutan Terlarang._

 _Regards, Victor_

Yurio menggosok matanya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baca. Victor mengirim surat kepadanya? Dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya...? Yurio mencubit pipinya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tulisan tangan di surat itu, dan tanda tangan serta cap ini adalah milik Victor!

Sesaat Yurio melihat seekor hamster melesat dengan cepat dari jendelanya. Yurio segera membuka jendelanya dan ia melihat hamster gemuk yang lari keluar dari taman rumah Otabek. Pangeran muda ini teringat akan cerita dari Sara yang mengatakan bahwa surat peringatan penyerangan itu juga diantar oleh seekor hamster, dan kini Yurio percaya akan ucapan itu. Tapi... ia tidak pernah mendengar kalau Victor memelihara hamster sebelumnya...

Pangeran muda ini kembali dikejutkan saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya karena ingin mengejar hamster tersebut. Ia mendapati Otabek terbaring tidur di lantai depan perapian. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini sampai ceroboh seperti itu, tapi tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia menggoncang tubuh sahabatnya ini untuk membangunkannya, Otabek sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Saat hendak meminta bantuan dari luar juga, ia mendapati bahwa semua prajurit yang tadi menjaganya juga sudah tertidur di tanah, seakan terkena sihir yang kuat.

Yurio pernah mendengar mengenai sihir yang bisa membuat tidur banyak orang, tapi itu adalah sihir kelas tinggi. Apakah memang seseorang sengaja menggunakan sihir itu supaya ia memenuhi panggilan Victor di surat tersebut? Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengetahui kalau Victor mengenal seorang penyihir hebat.

Yurio menggenggam surat di depan dadanya dengan erat. " Victor... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu...?"

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, membawa beberapa helai kelopak mawar biru kesukaan Victor ke jalanan. Kelopak-kelopak biru itu membentuk jalan untuknya sehingga Yurio bisa tahu ke mana ia harus melangkah.

" Baik, kakak... Aku akan segera menemuimu. Dan... aku harap kau bisa memberitahuku mengenai segala kenyataan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan..."


End file.
